I Finally Found You
by arreshia
Summary: Jack, the lonely winter spirit, one day found a girl whose life is almost the same as his. Jack started to feel comfortable with her, but also feels jealous sometimes. But this girl kept her real identity from Jack, until one day he finally found out that this girl is the lost one. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my second story. I ship Jelsa so much by the way, because Jack and Elsa are both lonely, their powers are ice, and they both are so.. ugh, look good together! Anyway, don't forget to review, okay? I'd be really thankful. Okay, enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Jack stared blankly at the frozen lake in front of him. He's really lonely now, really. Nobody can see him. They even walked 'through' him. Why is he unseen now? Why can't people hear him? What happened to himself?<p>

Jack bit his lower lip as he stood up. He took his stick and flew to somewhere, he doesn't know. He flies to wherever his body takes him to. He just wants one thing, now. To play, with somebody. Whoever it is, at least playing.

Jack knows it's impossible. If he can't be seen, why wish to play with somebody? Jack hit the tree nearby, softly with his staff. The tree turned white quickly, it's covered in ice just in a second.

He stared at the sky. The moon is shining brightly above him. "Please tell me. Why am I unseen? Why can't people see me? Why –" Jack broke off, somehow. But he's still staring at the moon, hoping it'd answer his questions.

"I'm just really lonely, I have no friend.. I'm unseen.. and why am I alive? I'd rather be dead than being like this. I hate loneliness!" Jack said angrily, mostly to himself.

And then suddenly he felt the wind taking himself to somewhere. He let the wind take him everywhere. It's okay for him.

He sighed as he gave the wind a permission to take him everywhere, anywhere.

* * *

><p>Elsa stared at his hands. She has taken off her gloves, and her hands are pale – as usual. She wouldn't go out from her room. Her parents never let her get out from her room, mostly because of her powers.<p>

Elsa is really scared of her powers now. She once hurt her sister, Anna. It's like an awful dream for her. After that day, she never get out from her room. She locked herself in her room, and stayed in fear. Fear, snow, ice. It's all the ones that accompany her in her room.

Suddenly the windows in her room opened. It's snowing outside, but somehow she doesn't feel any cold. Maybe it's because of her powers. If her powers are snow and ice-related, cold things, why does she have to feel cold? To be frozen? No, the cold never bothered her.

Elsa stood up to close the window. After closing the window, suddenly there's a knock at Elsa's door. "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play.." Anna said from outside. Elsa rolled her eyes. If she doesn't remember of the thing that his dad kept saying everyday, "conceal, don't feel," she maybe would have opened the door and played with Anna.

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away!" Anna continued. Elsa bit her lower lip, trying not to open the door. 'Anna, I am really sorry, dad never let me to open up the door..' Elsa whispered under her breath.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you'd tell me why!" Anna said loudly. "So, do you want to build a snowman?"

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa eventually chose to say that. She can feel Anna's disappointment, and she felt a bit guilty.

"Okay bye.." Anna said, and then Elsa heard footsteps. The sound of Anna's footsteps got lower, which means Anna's now far away from Elsa's room. Elsa exhaled, trying to get rid of the guilt in herself.

Elsa sighed. She put on her gloves again, knowing this day is just as the same as her usual days. Lonely, and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT JUST IN A DAY, MY STORY ALREADY GOT 8 FOLLOWERS, 2 FAVS AND 1 REVIEWS. thank you so much guys! I wish you'd still read my stories even if sometimes it's boring! Well I'm a beginner, but I'll try my best! Once again, thank you very much! **

**To angelvan105 : **

**Hey, thank you so much for reviewing! Well I know it's sad, just like they are in the movies :( I'll do my best to make the chapter when they meet! I'm happy to hear that you're looking forward for it! Again, thank you sooo much!**

**Okay so enjoy the story guys! Don't forget to review okay c:**

* * *

><p>Anna's eating her breakfast when suddenly her sister came. She stared at her with mouth opened because of shock. Her sister hardly come to eat breakfast. The servants usually come upstairs to her room to deliver the breakfast. And now, she can't believe in what she's seeing. Her sister, going downstairs just to eat breakfast!<p>

Elsa smiled at Anna, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She sat beside Anna, who is still staring at her in shock. "What's going on, Anna? Why does it seem to be really surprising to see me here?" Elsa asked quietly to her. Anna shook her head, but then she smiled widely to Elsa.

"You hardly come downstairs, Elsa!" Anna said too loud because of happiness. "What do you want? Soup? Chicken? Fishes? Noodle? I'd serve you anything!"

Elsa smiles a little as she watches her little sister. "No thanks, Anna, maybe I'll take some fishes." Elsa said.

"So how are you, Elsa?" Anna asked to her sister as she smiled at Elsa. She is taller than she was before, and she.. she got paler.

"Elsa, do you want to accompany me playing today?" Anna said quickly, doesn't want to miss this moment.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Uh, no. I'm busy today. Sorry, Anna."

Anna frowned. "Please, Elsa! I'm really lonely everyday... I have no friend.."

"Maybe next time..?" Elsa replied to Anna. She tried to smile at her younger sister, who is looking at her hopefully.

"No!" Anna's eyes widened, "you never reply to me! You lock herself in your room! I always greet you, ask you if you wanted to build a snowman.. and you never answered! Please, Anna.. It's snowing outside! Winter is only once a year."

"I know, Anna." Elsa replied, rolling her eyes. Anna sighed.

"Please, Elsa." Anna said, "can't you just.. what is it – delay it? I mean, you have a lot of things to do as the preparation to be a queen, right? I got it, Elsa. But, please.. at least play with me once."

"I.. I can't." Elsa said. She regrets for coming here. She should've asked Kai, one of the servants to deliver the meal to her bedroom, instead of coming to the dining room. Now, she can't run away.

"Elsa, why do you change?"

"What do you –"

"You changed a lot!" Anna interrupted, "you aren't like you were before! You are –"

"CAN'T YOU STOP, ANNA?" Elsa snapped at her, anger is boiling in herself. Anna looked shocked. Elsa immediately realized what she has done. As she bites her lower lip, she looked at the table where she put her hands on. Her eyes widened. It's covered with thin ice. Her heart beats faster. Elsa looked up at Anna.

Anna's obviously avoiding Elsa's gaze. She stared at her soup, eating soundlessly. Elsa damned herself. Elsa stood up, she walked upstairs to her room. She can't live like this anymore.

She wanted to run away.

* * *

><p>Jack hit the big tree with his staff. Snow slowly started to cover it. With a mocking smile, he flew to another tree and did the same thing to it. It's what he does everyday. Turning lakes and rivers to ice, covering trees with ice, any ice-related things. Sometimes Jack feels a bit bored, but he tried to enjoy every things he does.<p>

"Wind, take me to a special place!" Jack said to the air, and in a second the wind's taking him somewhere. Jack grinned as he exhales. But he saw a big tree. Because of the speed of the wind, he almost bumped into it. Luckily he still have time to fly upward. Jack pats his nose as he stares at the big tree.

"Nothing can hurt me, you know!" Jack said to the tree, as if it can hear him or maybe answer him. Then Jack looked around, he saw a castle. A really big castle, far away. He grinned. "Time to play!" he said to himself, and then started flying to the castle.

* * *

><p>"PRINCESS ELSA IS GONE!"<p>

Anna's eyes widened when Dory, one of the servants of the castle told her.

"You must be kidding me! It's.. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Anna said. Dory shook her head, worries in her face.

"No, I am not, Princess Anna! She is really gone! Really really gone! Some of her dresses and her clothes were already gone! And also her stuffs!" Dory said. She cried. Anna stared blankly at the servant.

_No, she can't be gone.. she can't.. Elsa can't be gone.. _Anna thought, frustrated. "But I just talked to her this morning!" Anna said to the servant. Dory looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I know, Princess Anna. I saw you two! But... how come? And one thing, the window is left open when we entered the room. We all are really sure that Princess Elsa ran away through the window." Dory said. When the servant opened her mouth again, Anna's already running upstairs, to her sister's room.

Anna opened the door harshly. There's about four servants there. When they saw Anna, they all cried louder. "We are really sorry, Princess Anna! We never meant this all.. We all have sworn to the king that we'll keep her, safe.." they said. Anna's eyes narrowed as she saw something near the window. She ran quickly to the window, pushing aside the servant who is standing in front of the window. Anna reached for the thing, which is apparently a letter.

**_Dear Anna, _**

**_I wish you're the one who is reading this._**

**_I'm off somewhere, don't try to search for me. Unless I show up, you won't find me._**

**_-Elsa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God guys I've never expected to get a lot of followers, favs, and reviews before! :D Thank you so much guys that you chose to spend your time by reading my fanfics! I promise I'll do my best :) I'm sorry if the story is kinda boring, I'm still a beginner! ;) **

**And these are the reply for the reviews... c:**

**To JackxElsa:**

Oh hey there, I like your username! c: I know, just like in the movies. I tried not to make the story too different from the real movies, but i don't want it to be too resemblant either! Haha I'll do my best, thank you very much for the review!

**To angelvan105:**

Oh my God thank you so much! Yeah... Maybe I'm going to add Kristoff so Anna will have a friend :) I don't know haha I'm still thinking! I'm also thinking how do I make the chapter where Jack and Elsa meet? I want it to be cute haha :D I don't know, but don't worry I'll make it in the best way ;) once again thank you for the review!

**To rEdCherryVII:**

here it is! I've done my best! c: Thank you for the review! ~

**To ghostsofsoul:**

Aww thank you so much! I'm so happy! Thank you for the review!

**To EmmaWinterFrost: **

I will! thank you so much for the review :)

**To SisiliaJeslin:**

hahaha thank you so much bae ilysm c: x

**To Molly**:

you mean my hunger games story? thank you for the review by the way! c:

**To Guest**:

thank you so much!

**I can't believe I got so much reviews! I'm sorry I'm late to post the next chapter, I have so much exams and homework :( thank you for reading my story, by the way! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa jumped down from her horse. She walked with hand holding the rein. She looked at the bookstore in front of her. This is the biggest bookstore in Arendelle, and Elsa used to come to this place when she's still about 9 years old. A lot of people, women and men, girls and boys, walked past Elsa. The princess's using a green cloak, a white mask and she had pulled her hair into a bun. She's trying to masquerade.<p>

No one is really paying attention to her, and it's good for Elsa because she won't be recognized. Elsa hesitated for a moment before deciding to come to the bookstore. She tied the rein of her horse to a tree, and then she walked to the bookstore. When she entered, only some people looked at her. Elsa sighed in relief. She looked at Mr. Banker, the bookstore owner, who is looking at her quizzically.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. But who are you?" Mr. Banker asked. Elsa smiled.

"I used to come here," it's all what Elsa said, and then she left Mr. Banker in confusion. She went upstairs, and then looked at the bookshelves. She came to one of them. She took a book titled _The Outcast_, but then suddenly a book fell from the bookshelf. It landed beside her foot. Elsa squatted to take the book as she read the title. _The Guardians_.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. _The Guardians_ is a book which her mother used to read as a bedtime story. She still remember the story, and she loved the book so much. She also still remember about the characters. _North_, the Guardian of Wonder, _Bunnymund_, the Guardian of Hope, _Toothiana_, the Guardian of Memories, _Sandman_, the Guardian of Dreams, and _Jack Frost_, the Guardian of Fun. Elsa wanted to be like Jack Frost, to be free. The character also can have fun anytime he wants. Unlike Elsa, she had to lock herself in her room and try to control her powers.

Elsa took the book and then put it back to the bookshelf. She opened the book she's holding, and then she began to read.

_"Why are you alone?" the boy, Nico, approached the girl, Kelly. She looked away._

_"It's none of your business," Kelly replied to the boy. "And, if you don't mind, please don't disturb me now. I'm not in a really good mood to make friends."_

_Nico raised his eyebrow, "maybe I can help you. This loneliness.. you have to make friends. Everyone needs a friend. You may think that being lonely is better now, but later, you'll regret for not making friends."_

Elsa closed the book. The boy in the book's right, she has to make friends. But who would want to be friends with a girl with a super freak powers, that can hurt anyone anytime? Elsa swallowed hard as she put the book back to the bookshelf. She went downstairs, and then nodded at Mr. Banker who is still looking at her quizzically, and then she got out from the bookstore. The bookstore has a lot of memories about Elsa and her family, and she can't stay any longer.

Elsa walked towards her horse, and then she untied the rein. She got on to the horse's back, and then she takes a look of the bookstore for the last time. She still remembers when she went to this bookstore for the first time with her mother. It's a really nice day, and her mother promised to buy her any books she wants. So Elsa bought 4 books, and Elsa still kept the book in the dresser in her room.

Elsa pats her horse's head softly, then her horse started to walk, leaving the bookstore behind.

* * *

><p>"I can hear people crying," Jack said to himself, and then he flew to each window. One of the windows is opened, so Jack flew towards the window and peeked. He saw about 5 people, four of them crying, and one of them, a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and fair skin. She's crying soundlessly, as she reads a paper.<p>

Jack looked around the room. After a moment of thinking, Jack eventually decided to eavesdrop.

"Since when she has been missing?" the girl with strawberry-blonde hair asked, and then a woman with brown hair and black eyes shook her head.

"We have no idea, Princess Anna. When I enter this room to deliver Princess Elsa's meal, she is already gone." the woman said. The girl with strawberry-blonde hair, who is called Princess Anna, stared blankly at the woman. _They all must be the girl's servants_, Jack supposed. He is still eavesdropping.

Suddenly one of the servants, who is a bald-headed man, approached Princess Anna. "We are really sorry for this, Princess Anna." he said. Anna looked up at him, and then nodded.

"It's okay, Gerai. But.. I just can't believe it. I just talked to her this morning, and then suddenly she is like.. pop. She is gone, all her things are gone, and the thing she left for me is only this," Princess Anna showed the paper that she has been holding, "only a _short_ letter. Crazy, isn't it?"

Suddenly Anna looked at all the servants. "You all can go now, I'm going to send some people to find Elsa. This is all so confusing and shocking. I can't go to find Elsa, of course, because I have to take care of the kingdom. I'm the only one left. I'm sorry," Anna said, then she sighed. "I really wish Elsa can be found soon."

_Elsa, _Jack thought. He somehow felt something with the name. Jack is now really curious about the lost girl that Princess Anna and her servants were talking about, Princess Elsa. Jack flew backward from the window.

Jack thought about all the things he heard. Maybe he can help them of finding the lost girl? But Jack doesn't know anything about the girl, Princess Elsa, that they have been talking about. But the lost girl sounded really important to the kingdom, as if they really have nothing if the girl's lost. _I am the only one left_, Jack remembers what Princess Anna said. _So she must be the lost girl's sister_, Jack thought.

Jack sighed. "I wish I can ask them about the girl, so I can help them, but.. Jack, you are invisible!" he said to himself, and then he flew back to his lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so I'm really sorry if this chapter is kinda boring but I'm really sure big things are coming soon! Also I've found an idea about how Jelsa meet, omg haha I discussed about it with my school friend all the time XD By the way, guys, I'm really sorry if sometimes I write wrong words! That's my habit, of writing the wrong words or information, or calling people with the wrong name. Okay that's not important! Once again, thank you for reading! Have a nice day c;<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting but seriously, I'm really busy this week! I have a lot of exams and homeworks, so I can't post stories in :( anyway, I'm really thankful for your reviews all and the follows! Also the favs :) **

**Here's the replies for the reviews :)**

**To angelvan105**:

Thank you sooo much! I knooow! Because if people don't believe in Jack, they won't can see him right? If Elsa can't see him, how could she see him later? Haha thank you again for the review ilysm c: x

**To vane**:

This. is. what. i. am. thinking. about. But yeah, I'm really confused in this problem. I don't know, should I write the story about the young Elsa or the old Elsa? But I think I'm going to make the old one! Thank you for the review by the way ;)

**Enjoy the story all! :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa knows that she is lost. Where is she now? She looked around. It's really empty here. She supposed that she is in a forest. <em>Wait what? A forest?<em> Elsa thought, _it can't be a forest_. She eats her bread that she brought while she looks at the tall trees that covers the sky.

She bit her lower lip. Suddenly she regrets for running away. She ran only because she's tired of everything. Maybe there's a better thing to do than running away. And then she ended up like this. She is lost, and she doesn't know the direction to go back home.

Suddenly she saw some footprints on the ground. "Footprints!" Elsa said to herself. "There's must be people here. I have to find them, and then ask them if they know the way to get back home.." she continued. So then she followed the footprints with her horse, until the footprints finally ended at a really big and high tree. Elsa looked up at the tree with amazement.

She jumped down from her horse, and then she held the rein. She neared the tree still with amazement. But then she remembered about the footprints. "No footprints anymore..?" she said to herself as she looked around. "So.. the person must be here." Elsa said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Wait, how can I climb the tree if I'm using a dress? And I can't leave my horse, anyway." Elsa said to herself, again. It's actually Elsa's habit since she's still a kid. She talks to herself as if she is talking to a friend. Yeah, she has spent her entire life in loneliness – mostly because of her power.

Anna had always tried to talk to Elsa. Well, she doesn't know about the accident that Elsa accidentally hit Anna in the head with her ice powers, because the memory's erased from her mind. Anna had always asked Elsa to go out from her room and play with her. Anna once asked her, "what have I done that made you hate me so much, Elsa? I remember that we were so close.. and then, suddenly you're like this. You changed. What happened?"

Elsa shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory. When she looked up at the tree again, suddenly she saw a person, a boy – that she didn't remember he was there before – sitting on a big tree branch. The person's a bit skinny, but not scrawny, and he is shoeless. He is sleeping and holding a staff at the same moment. He has white hair and he's tall. Elsa stared at him in amazement.

Suddenly frost started to cover the big tree. Elsa was shocked. The frost started to cover the tree slowly, it started from the branch where the boy sat on. The boy's still sleeping, as if he couldn't sense the frost. Elsa thought it's her powers. She looked at her hands, that are still using gloves. _No, I didn't do it!_ Elsa said in her heart, _I was just amazed. And I didn't touch the tree anyway.__  
><em>

Suddenly the staff slipped out from the boy's grip. But the boy's still sleeping, as if he can't feel that he isn't holding his staff anymore. So Elsa decided to take the staff. She walked to the staff, slowly, with one hand still holding the rein of her horse. She was going to take the staff when suddenly she slipped. She fell to the hard ground. Elsa's heart skipped a beat because of shock. She bit her lower lip because of the pain.

"I know it's painful,"

Elsa looked up at the tree. The boy's still there, but he isn't sleeping anymore, he is standing on the tree branch, his face flat. He is staring at Elsa. No, he is actually staring at his _staff_ – not at Elsa. When Elsa looked at her hand, it's already holding the boy's staff. She doesn't remember how but it's now in her grip.

The boy looked at Elsa. "That's my staff. What do you want with it? Give it back to me." the boy said coldly. Elsa raised her eyebrow, a bit surprised of the boy's tone.

"Hey you gotta talk polite with me, I'm the –" and then Elsa broke off, because she remembered that she is trying to run away. What if this boy knows about her kingdom, and then tell the people about her?

"The what?" the boy asked. He suddenly jumped from the tree branch, which made Elsa's heart almost stopped because of shock. But he landed gracefully on the ground, as if his feet aren't cracked. Elsa watched him with mouth wide open. He turned his gaze at Elsa, who is still staring at him in amazement. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Elsa's snapped back to the reality, and then she shook her head. "No, nothing." she said.

"Give me back my staff," the boy said. Elsa looked at the staff in her grip. It's long, and it's covered with frost, the top of the staff is like an O – an imperfect O. _Why does this staff seem to be really important to the boy? _Elsa thought in confusion. When Elsa looked up at the boy, he's already stretching out a hand.

Suddenly Elsa had an idea. She put the staff behind her back, then she grinned. "You gotta guess who am I to get this _really important _staff back." Elsa said to the boy. He immediately frowned, creating creases on his forehead.

"Ah come on – it's really important!" the boy said.

"What's so important? It's just a staff – but it seemed to be a really important thing for you! As if this is a wand, so it can do magics." Elsa teased the boy. To Elsa's surprise, the boy smirked.

"You really don't know, do you?"

Elsa's mouth's opened – but before she have a chance to ask, the boy's already flying to her. He pushed her backward, and then he grabbed the staff. But Elsa's holding it too tight, so the boy can't take it.

"Alright, I can do better." he mocked, then he pulled his staff downward. It touched the ground, and then suddenly the ground started to be covered in frost. It spread everywhere, even the grass are also frozen. Elsa's surprised for a moment, but then she's taken back to the reality. She looked at her hand. The staff's not there anymore – the boy had already taken it. He grinned at Elsa.

"So I win!" he said. When Elsa looked at the boy's shoeless feet, she's shocked. The boy's floating. He isn't even stepping on the ground.

"Am I hallucinating?!" Elsa asked herself.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked. Elsa looked at him.

"Actually what creature are you?" Elsa asked him back. The boy's kind of surprised, but then he smirked at her. He approached Elsa. Elsa walked backward, but the boy seized her hand, as if he wants to say _don't move._

"You aren't hallucinating," he said. "I am a winter spirit, and I am supposed to be invisible. The ones that can see me are those who believe in me, and I only can be seen by kids. That's why I am kinda surprised when you saw me."_  
><em>

_winter spirit, and invisible? _Elsa thought, _wait, I know who is it. He is –_

"I am Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun." the boy said. "It's really nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys! so what do you think about the last chapter? i wish you all like it! :) **

**To angelvan105:**

aww thank you so much! ilysm thank you for reading my story omg x

well yeah no little Elsa, I thought about making story of young Elsa before, but I made the grown up instead ;)

**To angel-winged0130**:

really? omg you're making me feeling fab lol XD well yeah, my mother tongue language is not English, and I'm still learning to write better in English :) thank you so much for the review btw!

**okay guys so happy reading! don't forget to review, ily all x**

* * *

><p>Elsa was startled when the boy said his name. But Elsa tried to act normal. She crossed her hands in front of her chest while she raises her eyebrow. "Jack Frost? Ha! I'm not buying it." Elsa said flatly. "Jack Frost – he is only a fictional character! He can't be real."<p>

"Ouch!" Elsa's words felt like a needle that stabbed Jack's heart. No one has ever said such words like Elsa just said to Jack. Jack touched his chest slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did it hurt the _mighty_ Jack Frost?!" Elsa asked sarcastically. There's an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah, it did hurt." Jack replied coldly with flat face. Elsa opened her mouth – she was going to reply him, but Jack had already turned around and fly, leaving Elsa behind. Elsa raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey, where are you going?! Don't leave me alone!" Elsa said to the boy, but he didn't turn around. He even acted as if he didn't hear Elsa. Jack flies forward. The strange thing is, the ground below him started to be covered in frost whenever he flies over it. Elsa's going to ask when suddenly a snowball suddenly hit her face.

Elsa's still busy brushing her face when another snowballs started to hit her too, not only in the face but also on her body. "UGH STOP IT, WILL YOU –" she screamed, but another snowball hit her face. She cleared her throat.

But then suddenly the snowball attack stopped. When Elsa finally can brush the snowballs off her dress and her body, she looked up. She saw the boy, still flying, but now is looking at her. His face is flat, and he is holding his staff. Elsa totally forgot about the staff, and her horse. _OH YES, MY HORSE! _Elsa thought. She forgot that she has let go of the rein and maybe the horse ran away somewhere. _Great, now I have nothing, _Elsa said inwardly.

"It's not enough." the boy smiled coldly, and then suddenly snowflakes started to fall from the sky. But then it turned into a blizzard, a small blizzard. Elsa's really shocked, she knows now that the boy wasn't lying. Who can do this? Who can fly? Who can make frosts everywhere, or cover things with ice? _Only Jack Frost._

_And you_, a voice said in herself. Elsa gulped. She just remembered that she also has a power. So she can beat him. Elsa smiled happily, and then she raised her hand. _stop the blizzard! _she said inwardly, and then the blizzard stopped. Now she can see serenely, again, like before.

The boy's still up there, he doesn't move. His mouth's wide open, he is looking at Elsa in amazement. "How could you do that?!" he asked her immediately. Elsa smiled, but she doesn't answer the boy.

Instead, she made a big snowball and throw it to the boy. He flew upward swiftly, and then he laughed. "Course you can't hurt the _mighty_ Jack Frost!" he said, copying her. Elsa rolled her eyes, and then she shot Jack with her powers. Jack flew underward, to Elsa, fast, so the ice didn't hit him.

"Okay okay I know you also have ice powers but stop –"

And Elsa's powers hit him, in the shoulder. Jack immediately fell to the ground, his hand on the hurt shoulder. He immediately passed out. His jacket's tored at the part where Elsa hit him.

Elsa is really shocked. She quickly ran and knelt beside Jack. She touched his forehead, and it's really cold.' "Hey? Hello? You okay? Oh my God he is unconscious – _what should I do?!_ I can't fly! My horse had run away! Oh God, it happened again.." Elsa started to cry. The ground started to be covered in ice – and it started to snow.

_"I'm really sorry.."_ Elsa muttered under her breath. Tears started to fall, and one of it fell on Jack's cheek. A few moments later, the boy opened his eyes. He stared at Elsa for a moment.

"Hey."

Elsa, who's covering her face, looked at him and screamed, "oh God you –"

"It hurts so bad," Jack interrupted. He bit his lower lip as he touched his shoulder. "Are you born with those powers, or cursed?"

Elsa shook her head. "Born, and it gets stronger."

"Oh." Jack replied. "And now, how do we get back home?"

Elsa's eyes widened. She totally forgot about the Arendelle, the kingdom that she left. What happened to Anna, and all the servants that she left? Oh God, she is so stupid..

"Do you have any foods?" Jack asked her.

"I –" but then Elsa remembered that she brought foods and her things in a bag. "Yeah, I do. Come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys! so what do you think about my last chapter? I wish you all like it! Sometimes I'm out of ideas but I swear I'll do my best! **

**To angelvan105:**

aww thank you so much! i know, haha ;))

**To RubyDarknessAngel:**

hahaha thank you! :)

**okay guys thank you for still reading my story! I wish you all will like this one. I'm sorry if it's kinda freak or boring, but please don't forget to review, okay? Enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

><p>Anna opened her eyes. <em>Where am I?<em> she thought. She is in a meadow, green grass and beautiful flowers are all she see. The sky is really clear, there's no cloud. _It must be a really good day_, Anna said inwardly. She looked at herself. She's using a green lacy dress, which is knee-length. She is shoeless, and her hair isn't braided or tied into a bun as usual. Her strawberry-brown hair is set free, and it's flying because of the wind.

Suddenly Anna saw a girl, far far away. She has platinum blonde hair which is braided, blue eyes, and her body is slim, also tall. She is wearing a plain knee-length blue dress and blue shoes. That is Elsa. She wasn't smiling before, but when she saw Anna, she smiled. Her eyes lit up, and then she started to run to Anna. Anna smiled, and then she waved her hand at her sister. She then tried to stand up, but she can't. It feels like her feet are frozen.

Anna looked at Elsa, then spoke up. "I can't stand, Elsa!" she said, but she doesn't know did Elsa hear it or not. Elsa seemed to hear it, then she nodded. She is still running to Anna, but somehow she never can get to her. It feels like the meadow is getting bigger and bigger and bigger, and they're giving more space between Elsa and Anna.

Anna's heart broken. She tried to ask her sister. "What's up with this meadow? Why.. why.. why does it get bigger? And why you never get here?"

Elsa shook her head with worry. She can't run all the time. She'll only waste her energy. So she stopped running while she breathes heavily. Sweats are all over her face. She is already sweating, but she still can't get to Anna.

Anna bit her lower lip. Suddenly she saw Elsa opening her mouth. But before it get to tell her something, Elsa collapsed. Tall grass started to cover her, until eventually she can't be seen. Anna looked at it quizzically, but then she realized what just happened and then she screamed, loudly. It's not her voice. Definitely not her voice._  
><em>

And then she closed her eyes, but when she open it again, she isn't in the meadow anymore. She is in a room, a really cold and frozen room. Frosts covered the walls of the room, even the floor. Snowflakes are falling, and Anna felt really cold. Her body is shivering, and when she stared at her fingers, it's really pale. Anna tried to move her fingers, but it can't. They were frozen.

And then a figure showed up. A mature girl with side-braided platinum blonde hair who has blue eyes. She is using turquoise blue long dress, which has translucent long sleeves and blue icy translucent thing like cape, and she is also using white sparkly low-heel heels. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest before, but after she saw Anna, she is a bit surprised, but then she smiled. **  
><strong>

_"Hello, Anna."_ she greeted. Anna opened her mouth, but no voice came out. She is too surprised to see her sister. _"What happened, Anna? Why are you here? Do you maybe have something to tell me?"_

Anna looked down at her pale hands. "Where are you, Elsa?" Anna was going to ask her what does this all mean, but she asked about her location instead. Elsa smiled slightly. She walked towards Anna slowly.

_"What do you mean, 'where are you', Anna?"_ Elsa asked. Anna gulped.

"Yeah.. you.. you were gone. You left the kingdom. We all found nothing in your room. It's really empty, Elsa. Where are you? Where did you go? And why did you leave me? Why.. why.. did you choose this option?" Anna stuttered. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. We don't have any parents anymore, right? We are orphans."

"I know." Elsa knelt beside the motionless Anna, and then touched her cheek with her hands. Suddenly Anna felt warmness right where Elsa touched her, but it couldn't beat the coldness in herself. Elsa smiled sympathetically at her.

_"Anna, I never meant to leave you. I am not going anywhere. Trust me, one day I'll get home and meet you. And since that day, you will can get my hugs and everything. Everything will be different. I'll be caring, I'll never lock myself in my room for the entire day anymore.. We'll be together all day, and we'll play in our free time. But.. before getting all of it, there's a problem that have to be solved. You can be patient, can't you, Anna?" _Elsa smiled sadly.

"I'll try, Elsa, I'll try.."

_"Good girl."_ then Elsa hugged Anna. Anna immediately felt warmness all over her body, and now she can move. Her body isn't frozen anymore. Anna smiled at Elsa, gratefully. But when Anna's going to hug Elsa again, Elsa had already stood up. She turned around, and then started walking away. Anna looked at her sister quizzically.

"Elsa? Elsa! Where are you going?"

_"A problem that have to be solved. Now. I'm really sorry, Anna. I wish you're okay without me there. I wish for your happiness." _Elsa said. She looked at Anna for a moment, then she smiled. Coldness started to wrap Anna's body, once again. Then Elsa looked away, and then she walked towards a dark corner of the room. Anna screamed, then everything turned dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys! so what do you think about the last chapter? I got the idea after I watched Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan ;) crazy, isn't it? By the way, I'm really sorry I took a really long time to post the next chapter! I really have no time D: But still, thank you that you all still want to read my story!**

**To DeathBright:**

honestly i read the second chapter again after i read your review. No haha, I wasn't going to write _too_. I've read the chapter twice before posting it :) but still, thank you for reading my story!

**To angelvan105:**

thank you so much! yeah, me too :( my sister is kinda uncaring. She only cares about herself :c don't worry, Elsa will get back home! Thank you again for the review!

**To RubyDarknessAngel**:

aww hahaaha i'm blushing! thank youuu!

**To **:

of course haha! They look so good together that they have so many shippers! :)

* * *

><p>"Anna! Anna! Woke up! Anna!"<p>

Anna opened her eyes. She is laying on the floor. She is using the same dress that she used yesterday, a pink plain dress. The problem is, why is she laying here?

When she looked sideways, Mary is sitting beside her. Mary is Anna's cousin, but she hardly come to Arendelle. She is more often to visit Rapunzel, their other cousin who once got kidnapped. Anna is in the same age as Mary and Rapunzel.

And then Anna remembered about Elsa. And all the things that she just saw. _Was it a dream?_ Anna thought confusedly. She is laying in front of her bedroom, _not_ her sister's. And her skin is not pale like what she dreamed about. Anna touched her cheeks. It's warm. It's no cold at all. _So it must be a dream, _Anna said inwardly.

"Anna, are you okay?" Mary asked Anna while she shakes her cousin's shoulders. "What were you doing here? Why were you sleeping? I went here because my parents aren't home this week and I'm so lonely. I wanted to play with you, but.. what happened with you?"

Anna shrugged. Anna touched her collarbone, and then she realized that she is sweating. "I don't know. I have no idea. I was having a really weird dream between me and my sister before, and then I woke up and found myself laying here."

"Okay, okay. Can you sit up?" Mary said, and then Anna did what she was asked. Mary smiled, and then she put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anyway, Anderson's upstairs. He has heard about what happened to your sister. He was really shocked and then he insisted me to accompany him to meet you. He has several questions that he really wanted to ask, I'm sure."

Anderson is Mary's friend, and they've been close for years, since they both were still kids. Anderson's parents are so busy and they hardly meet Anderson, so that's why Anderson sometimes come to Mary's place. Once Mary was going to the Arendelle, and she heard that Anderson's alone, his parents went abroad again. So Mary decided to take him with her, and that's why Anderson knows about the princesses of Arendelle.

But Anderson liked Elsa more, Anna could see it. Since that day, Anderson added the Arendelle to his 'favorite place' list and come to the kingdom really often. Even after Elsa strucked Anna with her powers and started to lock herself in her room. At first, the king and the queen weren't really sure of letting him to go to Elsa's room, but he insisted and say that Elsa trusted him and he is the only one that can calm her. It wasn't a lie, because everytime he come to Elsa's room, Elsa always feel a lot better. Anderson always try to convince her that she is not a monster, that she isn't alone and she has him if she needs a shoulder to cry on.

And then, one day there's a news that Anderson had to move to another country. Anderson and Elsa were so shocked, and then they spent about a day together, without being disturbed. So then after that day, Elsa let him go, and never come out her room anymore.

Anna nodded as the answer to Mary's question. Then Mary helped Anna to stand and then they both walked towards the stairs. They went upstairs, and then they walked to Elsa's room. In a week, nobody has come to her empty room.

"I suppose Anderson has already got in." Mary said.

Mary was right, because when they entered the room, Anderson's already there, sitting on Elsa's bed. He is staring at it blankly, until Mary patted his shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Anna's here."

"You brought her here?" Anderson asked. His gaze rested on Anna. "Hey, Anna, it has been a really long time, has it?"

Anna smiled, then she nodded. "Yes. How are you?"

"I'm good, of course. What about you? What about Elsa?"

Anna's smile is gone in a second, and then she frowned. "I'm good. I suppose Elsa is not. She never came out from her room anymore since the day you went abroad." Anna said.

Anderson shook his head, then he sighed. "Oh God, Elsa. So she locked herself in her room for.. years? How come?" he asked the princess.

Anna shrugged. "I have no idea. She is so complicated, you know. I'm not a persistent enough person to come to her room everyday, to knock the door and ask her to come out.."

Anderson's eyes widened. Sure Anna doesn't know about what happened between her and Elsa years ago. It's erased from her mind, and if it isn't, Anna wouldn't say that. "Don't be like that, Anna. I'm sure Elsa has a feeling that you can't feel. She always have a reason. She always think before doing something. You can't judge."

"Nah, here he goes." Anna rolled her eyes. "Actually I've always wanted to ask you this question."

"What is it?"

"Do you like Elsa?"

Anderson smirked. "You think so, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Of course. I can see it from your eyes, Anderson. So, actually what do you want to ask?"

Anderson sighed. "I just.. Ah, actually I came to make sure that Elsa really is gone." But then he blushed before adding, "okay, I'm sorry, so can you tell me.. what happened that day? When she was gone?"

Anna's face tightened. "She was different that day. When I was having breakfast, she suddenly came downstairs and.. ah. I was so happy that day, she is actually my moodbooster. I am so happy, that made her ask why it seemed to be very surprising to see her there. Okay, I answered that she hardly come downstairs just to have breakfast.. the servants will always deliver it to her. I.." Anna shook her head suddenly. "I was so stupid that day. Then I asked her, that can she play with me that day? And then she got furious."

Anderson looked away. "She must be so scared of something that even playing with you seemed to be dangerous."

Anna nodded. "I know."

"Look, I think I'm going to go after her." Anderson said suddenly. Anna looked up at him immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to look for her, Anna." Anderson said. Anna's eyes widened.

"Tell me that you are just joking, Anderson."

"I am not, Anna." Anderson said. "Elsa trusts me. If I came to her and ask her to come home with me, I'm one hundred percent sure she'd agree."

"Why would she?" Anna raised her eyebrow while she looks at Anderson quizzically.

Anderson smirked. "Anna, do you want your sister to get back home?"

There was a brief silence. Anna bit her lower lip, before answering, "Of course I do."

"Okay." Anderson sat up before walking towards the door. There was an awkward silence, but then Anna spoke up.

"Anderson?"

He turned around quickly. "Yeah?"

"Please bring Elsa home for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was daydreaming when Mary knocked at her door, so she didn't hear it. After knocking three times and still no reply, so Mary opened the door. Anna immediately look at her quizzically. "Oh hey – what's up, Mary?" Anna asked her. She is sitting on the edge of her bed. Anna's using a white dress today, and her hair is braided as usual.

Mary walked towards Anna, and then she sat beside the girl. She smiled at Anna. "What were you doing when I knock the door, Anna? I've knocked three times and you didn't reply."

"Oh – you knocked?" Anna's eyes widened. "I- I am sorry, I was.. I was thinking. About something,"

"What is it?" Mary asked curiously.

"Well.. a few days ago I had a dream about me and my sister. I don't know what was the dream about, and I had been thinking about it all the time. I can't get it out of my mind." Anna said to Mary. Mary sighed.

"Anna.. I suppose this is because you missed her too much. Although you guys have wasted years without talking to each other, but I'm sure you two do care." Mary said. "If I were you, I'd do the same. I know how does it feel, Anna. Don't worry, Elsa will come back home soon, okay?"

Anna nodded. "I wish." she said. Mary smiled, then she patted Anna's shoulder.

"It had been a really long time, eh? So what did you do after your parents were drowned along with their ship?" Mary asked. Anna looked down at her fingers, memories started to flash in her mind.

_"You should better tell Anna about it," _

_"About what?! Well, it's in the past! I don't want Anna to get hurt because we tell her about it."_

_"But because of you, now Elsa is too scared and call herself a monster."_

_"Stop blaming me about that! That's the only option we can choose!"_

Anna shook her head. She still remember about the conversation she overheard between her mother and her father. The conversation included her name and also her sister's. Anna was intending to eavesdrop, but then she changed her mind and quickly went to her room. Her mother once told her that it's not good to eavesdrop.

But since that moment, Anna knows that Elsa is now living in an isolation and calls herself a monster. _Why would my sister do that? _Anna thought once, but then she tried to forget about it. Maybe there's something wrong with Anna's ears that she heard the wrong thing. Maybe her parents were talking about another thing.

But that's impossible. Until now, Elsa is still cold to her and really mysterious. For Anna, Elsa is an universe full of secrets that Anna would never can explore.

Anna also remember about the day when she walked past her sister's room and then heard Elsa shouting to her dad.

_"It's getting stronger! Dad, I'm so scared!"_

_"Elsa, stop.. just relax..."_

_"How come can I relax?! It's not you, dad, so you don't know how does it feel like!"_

_"Elsa.."_

_"You don't understand the feeling! You don't understand the guilty I feel everyday. You don't understand the feeling, dad! I'm... I'm the one who can feel it."_

_"Elsa, being upset only makes it worse, calm down."_

_"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_and then Anna stopped walking and neared the door. She can hear her sister and her dad talking a lot better now._

_".. I don't want to hurt you, dad.."_

and after that, Anna quickly ran away from her room. Her sister is completely a puzzle. She doesn't understand her sister. What was she talking about? What were they talking about? What did get stronger? Why do all of her family know about something that she doesn't? Why does she have a hunch that they're hiding something from her?

"Anna?"

Anna quickly looked up at Mary. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"Again," Mary smiled. "So you haven't answered my question."

Anna sighed. "I.. I.. I was so sad. I tried to talk to Elsa again. All day. All the time. But she never answered as if she's deaf, as if she couldn't hear me. So I stopped trying and tried to do another thing. I started to do another things that can get Elsa out of my mind. In other words, I actually don't want to think about Elsa anymore."

To Anna's surprise, Mary suddenly hugged her. Anna was a bit shocked before, but then she smiled. She had never felt like this before. She hugged Mary back. Tears started to cover her face. She had never felt like this. Warm, comfortable. She really loves this feeling. She doesn't want to let the feeling go.

Mary stroke Anna's back. "Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mary, you can ask me anytime."

"I'm sorry, but.. what does it feel like.. being locked in the castle for years? And waste your priceless time?" Mary asked. There's a brief silence after she asked the question, but then Anna spoke up.

"Well, it's.. I really have nothing to do. No one to talk to. I used to have my parents to talk to, but since they're drowned.. I have nothing but Elsa. So.. uh, have to say I am bored almost all the time. The only friend that I have is my books." Anna replied. She sighed, then she bites her bottom lip.

"Anna, I bet you forgot about me." Mary said, half-laughing. "You have me. You always have me. I'm also bored doing those things a princess have to do everyday, but I'm sure I can accompany you if you need me to."

Anna started to cry again. "Thank you so much, Mary."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**hi everyone! i'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring, but I'm really out of idea but I somehow just want to write the next chapter. So I'm really sorry, but i wish you like it. I'm still thinking about the next chapter, that'd be talking about Jack and Elsa! (yaay!)**

**don't forget to review okay! My review goal is 30 XD **

**okay, thank you for reading, byee~**


	9. Chapter 9

Tooth looked at her fairies with a big smile. "Y'all are my loves! I love you all!" she said joyfully. Her fairies grinned and some of them tried to answer Tooth, but they were talking too fast that Tooth didn't hear them.

Pitch Black, the boogeyman, once tried to kidnap all her fairies. Jack Frost saved Baby Tooth, but she also almost got kidnapped by Pitch. It was really dark days, where all the lights started to be gone because the kids started to stop believing in the guardians. The guardians started to be really weak, even Bunnymund turned into his small bunny form. Tooth couldn't fly, and North couldn't even raise his sword.

Luckily Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett were there. They all helped the guardians. Tooth's really grateful, still until now.

And now, Jack Frost had been gone for a week. Nobody knows where is he. North and Bunnymund started to look for that '_ice boy_'. Bunnymund once got angry and mocked Jack for being a reckless guardian, but North stopped him and said that Jack's the Guardian of Fun, so maybe he is now having fun with the kids.

But now he is gone for a week and it panicked North. He started to look for the boy everywhere, but always come home with nothing. Sometimes Tooth asked North if she could help them in finding Jack, but the big man never allowed Tooth to somehow.

Tooth flew towards North's room, and then she found the man playing with his colorful nice toys. Tooth always like the toys that North made. North surely is really creative. Tooth flew towards North, who is concentrating on his precious things. "Hey, North? Have you found him?"

North looked up at Tooth. "Why did you ask that? If I've found him, maybe he's already around here now. And maybe he'll also look for you and talk to you, since you guys–"

"We aren't lovers, North!" Tooth rolled her eyes. It's all because of the hug. Tooth hugged Jack automatically after the guardians defeated Pitch Black. Of course she did, because whenever she is happy, she will hug people. She really likes Jack, anyway. But doesn't mean Tooth loves Jack. Tooth doesn't mind about those _love_ things. _Do guardians even love?_ Tooth shook her head.

North grinned. "Sorry, Tooth. But if you don't care 'bout him, why are you looking for him now?" the big man asked. Tooth once again rolled her eyes, before answering.

"Of course we have to look for him, North! He has been gone for _one week!_"

"It's only one –"

"Don't tease me now, North, I'm not in the mood." Tooth said. "You also searched for him, anyway. You always come home at midnights just because of looking for Jack. I'd love to accompany you of looking for him, but you never let me. That's why all I do everyday is just waiting for Jack, playing with my little lovely fairies.."

"Okay, Tooth. If you wanted to, then you can go look for Jack. Maybe if you're the one who looks for him, he'll come home." North said eventually after hesitating. Tooth grinned. _Finally!_ She has been waiting for this.

"Okay, can I go now, North?"

"Sure you can. Go ahead." North said. Tooth nodded with a big smile, then she flew towards the big window of North's room without looking back at the big man.

* * *

><p>"I.. I think I'm lost, Jack. I can't find the way to get back home." the girl stuttered. Jack looked quizzically at her, but then he nodded. It's awkward how a few hours ago this girl teased him all the time, but after she accidentally struck Jack's shoulder, she became really caring and her personality is like every mother.<p>

So the girl has the same ice powers like Jack's. Jack was really surprised before, because he thought he is the only one with ice powers. The girl can make blizzard too, and she can stop it like what she just did, even if Jack doesn't know how. She can freeze things, but the problem is: she doesn't know how to unfreeze it.

So that's why she seemed really panicked when she accidentally struck Jack's shoulder. Jack wonders why doesn't she know how to unfreeze it. Jack's sure it's hard for her, because she can't use her powers easily. Unlike Jack, the things he froze will unfreeze soon.

Jack's shoulder still hurts, but it doesn't matter for Jack. He can fly. But the girl doesn't have anything. Jack remembers that she was bringing a horse with her before, but Jack supposed that the horse had run away somewhere. So Jack have to walk this moment, because he pities Elsa who has to walk.

"So, where are we going?" the girl asked shakily. Jack glanced sideways at her.

"I don't know," he said, then he scrubbed his nape. "Do you know any place nearby? Maybe we can go there."

There was a silence. Jack looked at the girl curiously. She is frowning, creating creases on her forehead. _She is thinking, _Jack thought. A few minutes later, the girl finally speak up. "Uhm.. I don't know." she said. Although she said she doesn't know, but Jack has a hunch that the girl is lying.

"What are you?"

The girl looked up at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"Are you an explorer? Or were you lost?" Jack asked the girl. She hesitated for a moment before answering quietly.

"I'm lost."

Jack sighed. _This girl is hiding something_, he thought. _But it's awkward how we've talked for a few hours and I don't even know her name._ Jack said again inwardly. So he asked the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes widened. But then she smirked. "Call me Megan." she said. Jack raised his eyebrow, but then he smiled.

"You already know my name, don't you?" Jack asked. The girl nodded.

"Jack Frost. But I still don't believe that you're the Guardian of Fun. I thought you're fictional, you know." Megan said to Jack. Jack grinned.

"All the stories are true." Jack said. "Okay, so since there's no place for us to go.. maybe I can take you somewhere."

"Where?"

Jack smiled at Megan. "You really want to know, girl?" Jack asked, then he grinned. Megan blushed for a moment, but then she nodded. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise. But you have to do me a favor. All you have to do is just put your hands around my neck." Jack said. Megan's eyes widened. Her face turned crimson.

"Are you nuts? I –"

"I suppose my shoulder is getting worse." Jack interrupted, then he touched his shoulder. When Megan looked at his shoulder, it started to bleed again. Megan can see it because his jacket's torn slightly. Jack looked up at Megan, then the boy sighed. "Hey, just do it. We have no time. You want me to bleed to death?" Jack asked.

Although Megan knows it's just an expression, but eventually she nodded. "Uhm – alright." she said. She exhaled before walking towards Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**hi everyone! oh my God my Jelsa feels XD **

**I'm still thinking, which place do I have to pick as the place Jack and Megan (Elsa) go to? OH GOD I have so much places to pick! XD **

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews guys~~ **

**To angelvan105:**

Oh my God I'm blushing! Thank you again bby! 3

**To Leianna:**

awww thank you so much hun! This made my day 3

**To guest**:

thank you! I'll try, because I have so much things to do beside writing the next chapter :)

**okaaaay guys thank you for your attention! love you all xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took a really long time for me to update! I've got no time, I have courses, homeworks, and exams! I am so glad for you who is still reading my story, you all are really patient and loyal ;w; **

**But my story doesn't get any reviews anymore, so I feel like there is no support for me :/ **

**Well but that doesn't matter! Enjoy the story, okay? Don't forget to review! Bye~**

* * *

><p>Elsa gazed at Jack who is sleeping, his chest rises and falls regularly. He has been sleeping for a few hours. Unlike Elsa, she hasn't gone sleeping yet. She is not sleepy, and if she closes her eyes, it'll open again later.<p>

She actually feels a bit guilty for lying about her name. Her name is actually not Megan, but she just doesn't want herself to be revealed. And when Jack asked her about her name, Megan is the first name which showed up in her mind, so she used that name.

Elsa has told Jack that she – as Megan – has three younger brothers and a single parent. Elsa said her father died when she was still 9 years old. Jack said that it must be really sucks. _Jack doesn't know the truth, actually I've lost both_, Elsa said inwardly.

Elsa looked away and then started thinking about her previous life. Nothing special has ever happened – all the thing she has done in the castle is just trapping herself in ice and listen to her sister Anna, begging Elsa to play with her.

And now, Elsa started to regret her decision for running away. If only she'd never run away, maybe she can fix everything. She doesn't have to be a coward by running away just because of arguing with Anna.

Something moved suddenly, which made Elsa quickly look at it. Apparently it's Jack – he is staring at her. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" he asked.

Elsa smirked. "I'm not sleepy. I am not tired." she said. "I'll secure you, in case suddenly an animal or someone came."

"Nobody can see me." Jack replied in low voice. "I lived for more than 300 years in loneliness. Only the other guardians and Jamie who can see me. That's why I was pretty surprised when I found out you can see me."

"Oh," Elsa said. "Wait – who's Jamie?"

"He is my best friend." Jack said as he looks up at the sky with happy eyes. "I am so happy whenever he is around, but he is still a kid and he still have school and stuffs, right? That's why."

Elsa only nodded. She stared at Jack's shoulder – the jacket's torn, showing some of Jack's pale skin. Sometimes Elsa wants to touch Jack's skin, somehow. But whenever she thinks about it, she'll immediately try to get rid of the thought.

"What are you staring at, Megan?"

Elsa blushed and then smiled sheepishly. "Hahaha, I was just staring at your.."

Jack looked at Elsa curiously. "Come on! What is it? You don't have to be that shy when you're with me." he said, then he grinned. "Right?"

Elsa nodded once again. "Anyway, what time is it?" she asked Jack – just to change the topic. Jack immediately looked at the sky and then counted on something.

"I suppose it's five in the morning?" Jack said as he stares at Elsa with asking eyes. "You still don't have anywhere to go, Megan?"

Elsa frowned when she heard that name, but she quickly answers. "Yes. How about you?"

Without averting his gaze, Jack answered. "Well, I do, actually. Can you stand up?"

"Of course." Elsa said. She rose to her feet – just like what Jack has done before – and then looked at Jack with asking eyes. The boy stretched out his hand.

"Hold my hand, tight – and don't release it." he said. Elsa stared at him in confusion – but she still did it, anyway. She held Jack's cold hand tightly, as if anything could make her release the cold hand.

"Okay, Megan, in three. One, two –"

"Three."

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em>

"Oh my God!" North shouted loudly in surprise – the cat toy he is holding slipped out from his hand. He looked around, and then his gaze rested on the open window.

Jack's standing on the windowsill, with a girl standing by his side. She glanced at North for a moment, but then quickly looked away – as if North would scold her just because of it.

"Jack! Where have you been?!" North asked with anger and curiosity in himself. The big man walked towards the winter spirit. Just in a second, North is already hugging Jack tightly. The boy gasped in the big man's hug.

"N-north – can't – breathe –"

"Oh hahahahahaha!" North immediately let go of Jack, who fell on the floor. He took a deep breath, then he exhaled.

"That was creepy, North!" Jack said. "You would've killed me!"

North laughed. "So, who is this girl, Jack? And why do you look really awful today?" the big man asked, and then approached the girl. "Good morning."

"Ah- good morning!" she said shakily, and then bowed politely. North smiled.

"What a perfect attitude – what's your name, young lady?"

She blushed for a few seconds. "I'm El – I mean, Megan. I'm sorry, I'm pretty nervous." she said, then she grinned with red face.

"Hahahaha, it's okay! I can smell nervousness, anyway~"

"NORTH! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The three turned around, and found Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy in front of the door. Tooth stared at North with worried eyes, but when she turned to look at Jack, North could see excitement flashing in her eyes.

"Jack! Oh God – JACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the fairy asked, and then flew towards Jack in great speed. Jack has no time to back off – the fairy's already hugging her.

"I- oh God, could you guys not hug me? I was just wandering around the world." Jack said. "I am okay, Tooth, now can you release me?"

"Ahaha, sure~" Tooth let go of Jack with a grin on her face. Megan is the last one Tooth noticed. "Oh, who are you? What are you doing here, huh?" Tooth asked with hands on her hips.

"Tooth, be polite." North growled, and Tooth waved away.

"Alright, I'm sorry – what's your name?"

She is absolutely avoiding Tooth's judging eyes. "I-I am Megan. I came here with Jack." she said.

"And how old are you?" Tooth asked curiously.

"E-eh?"

"Tooth, stop it." Jack said sternly. Tooth tore her gaze from Megan.

"What? Stop what?" Tooth asked. Jack is looking at Tooth sharply.

"Megan is lost. We met in a forest, and I found out that she also have the same powers as I do. Making blizzards, creating ices.." Jack shrugged. "All I want you guys to do is, please be polite to her. Okay?"

Tooth sighed. "Fine." she flew backwards, keeping distance from Megan. "Alright. Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" she suggested, which was responded by mostly nod.

"I've introduced myself before, but if Tooth wanted me to do it again – fine. I am North, the guardian of wonder." the big man, North said. Megan noticed that he carries a Russian accent.

"I am Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. I am the guardian of hope, I am the bringer of Easter eggs. Well I think that's obvious." the easter bunny said. Unlike North, he carries an Australian accent. Suddenly Megan feels like living in the fictional world, with animals talking.

"I am Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy! I am the guardian of memories. I have all of the children's memories! I keep them all in my lair." Tooth explained with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you. I want to apologize about my attitude before."

"I-it's okay." Megan nodded with a smile.

"Well, it's actually because of Jack. She cared so much about Jack and he has been lost for days, that's why when the man came back – _with a girl –_ she is kinda overreacting." Bunnymund spoke up, he turned his gaze to Jack before saying, "you're a reckless guardian, Jack."

"What – hey, I'm just enjoying my freedom!" Jack replied angrily. Megan stared at the boy confusedly. _Do they always fight like this?_ she wondered inwardly, but instantly get rid of the question.

"Okay, guys, stop fighting!" North arbitrated the guardians quickly. "Megan – ah, forget them."

Megan smiled understandingly. "It's okay." she said. She looked around, and then noticed the last guardian. _The Sandman, I suppose?_ Megan thought. _Why isn't he introducing himself?_

Although Megan already know all of the guardians' name and their personalities, but she wants them to introduce theirselves themselves. _And this one, Sandman? Why isn't he –_

"And this one is Sandman, the guardian of dreams. He does not speak, he uses the sand images that he conjures above his head to communicate." North explained, as if he could read Megan's mind.

_Oh yeah, he couldn't speak. I forgot,_ Megan said to herself inwardly. "Eh, it's actually cool." she commented. North laughed.

"Fine, so everyone has introduced theirselves, right? Now maybe I can help Megan to change clothes and – wait North, would you let Megan stay in a room?" Tooth asked North, which was responded by a nod. "Good! Okay, follow me Megan~"

Tooth flew towards North's room door joyfully, but was stopped by Bunny. "Tooth, before taking Megan to change – can we talk? Sandy, North, you too." the easter bunny said. North gazed at him with asking eyes, but eventually nodded. "Jack, Megan, would you mind if we ask you to leave us for a moment?"

Jack turned his gaze to Bunny after looking at Tooth quizzically. "Just a moment? Fine." he said, and then he walked towards the door without spirit. Megan supposed it's because he is tired and his hurt shoulder.

_Oh God, I forgot about this thing! _Megan screamed inwardly. _I'll have to find out how to unfreeze it_... _uhm, Grand Pabbie? he is far away. I don't even know where am I.._

Megan sighed, and then left the guardians and followed Jack to the door.

* * *

><p>"What d'you wanna talk about, Bunny? I've got some things to do." North asked, straight to the point.<p>

"I observed that Megan girl – and don't you guys notice any strange things from herself?" Bunny asked the guardians. Most of them only look at him confusedly.

"No, I didn't – what did you find out, Bunny?" the tooth fairy questioned Bunny, who frowned.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch. I suppose that girl is lying to us about... her identity." Bunny replied quietly, which shocked Tooth.

A sand image of question mark appeared below Sandman's head. Bunny turned his gaze to the guardian of dreams. "Well, Jack told us that she also have ice powers, didn't he?"

Tooth stared at Bunny, looking for any answers for her unspoken questions. "Yes, he did. So..?"

"I know a girl – a princess actually, from a kingdom named Arendelle. She also have ice powers. Megan and that girl really look alike." Bunny continued, "that girl of Arendelle has platinum blond blonde hair, icy blue eyes, rosy cheeks, pale skin just like Jack's... she absolutely look like Megan."

"So you're telling us that you're suspicious of Megan?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Bunny replied. "Ah, whatever. It's okay if you guys don't understand. I was just going to talk about that. Now you can continue your activity."

The easter bunny left the confused guardians. It was really silent before North speak up, "alright. Well, of course I don't know.. have to say, I bring joy but never really pay attention to the kids in the world."

"She has grown up, North. Not anymore a kid!" Tooth replied in high tone. "She didn't answer me when I asked her age. Well, we'll find out. About Jack and Megan, well they have been waiting for really long time and I'm sure they're tired. Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**I'm sorry if this is boring or bad, I've done my best! **

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh.. what are they even talking about? It sounds really important." Jack grunted quietly, but still loud enough for Elsa to listen to. They've been waiting for 10 minutes, until suddenly Bunny came out from the room with an annoyed face. Bunny only stared at them for a moment, but didn't say anything and went away.

Elsa sighed. It's really uncomfortable for her to lie about her indetity. She's really sure after this, she'll be receiving a lot of questions from Tooth. _I should've just told them my real name,_ Elsa said inwardly with remorse.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" that voice snapped Elsa back to the reality. She turned her gaze to Jack, who is looking at her curiously. "You seem to be really quiet since we're arrived here. When we first meet, you're a girl who really likes teasing."

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Was I?"

"Yes, you were." Jack replied, then he looked down at his hand. "I wish I can go out now.. and make more blizzards.. create frosts on the trees... oh, how exciting..." he stared at his staff which is in his grip dreamily. "But because they told us to stay here, and I know they don't want me to escape again, so..."

_"Escape?" _Elsa can't help being confused. "What do you mean? Escape? Are you a captive here?"

Jack grinned. "Well, that's just an expression. Being in North's super big workshop, feels like being in a jail. Well, although I am free to do anything here – not really – I still feel like that." he said. "What about you?"

Elsa bit her lower lip. _Which identity should she use?_ "Well, I always stay at home, doing household chores.."

"Where's your mother?"

"She works somewhere, I forgot." Elsa replied quietly. _Oh no, I've created a lot more lies_.

Jack smiled. "It must be really tough for you." Jack said. "Wait – is that why you run away? Does your mother know about your ice powers?"

"O-of course she does." Elsa stuttered. "She is kind of scared of it. I always try to contain it, because none of my younger brothers knows about it..."

"And then? Why did you run away?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip, she rubbed her temple nervously. "Well, I also don't know why.."

Jack raised his eyebrow after he heard Elsa's answer, but he didn't ask furthermore. "Alright, Megan, so have you known how to unfreeze my shoulder? Sometimes I can still feel the pain."

Elsa raised her head and stared at Jack. "I still don't know. I'm really sorry about it, okay? I'll try to find out."

_"Find out what?"_

Both of the ice-powered human beings averted their gazes and found Tooth standing in front of them, her hands on hips _again_. She smiled at Jack, then she turned her gaze at Elsa. "Alright, Megan, let's get going~ Jack, North wants to see you!"**  
><strong>

"Wait what? Why?" Jack asked instantly. Tooth shrugged.

"I have no idea." Tooth replied. The winter spirit sighed and then left Elsa after giving her a '_be-careful_' look. The boy opened the door and then he entered the room.

"What was his attitude when you both met?" Tooth asked suddenly. Elsa looked up at the fairy.

"Well.. I think he intended to tease me in the first place. And then, yeah.. he attacked me with snowballs.. and yeah, it's actually a really long story." Elsa grinned.

"Really?!" Tooth laughed. "He is really annoying. Wait – I'm curious, why can you see him? Only _kids_ who _believe_ in us that can see the guardians."

Elsa shrugged. "I also don't know. At first I was riding my horse, and I saw him, sleeping on a tree branch.. well I thought he must be really light that the tree branch didn't crack. And after, his staff fell off and I intended to take it for him. Apparently he was going to check whether can I see him or not."

"The grown-ups couldn't see us, nor those who don't believe." Tooth said. "Well, what a good topic. Maybe we can continue later, but you really look dreadful and need to take a bath. Follow me!"

* * *

><p>"North." Jack called out the big man. "What is it?"<p>

North, who is painting his toy, stopped and put it down on the table. "Jack, I want to ask you something." he said. "But don't tell this to Megan – your friend, okay?"

"My friend?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Tell me about it."

North turned around and faced Jack, who is gripping his staff tightly. "Is that girl's name really Megan?" North asked.

"Hah? Of course." Jack replied.

"Well, you said _of course_, but what proof do you have?" North asked.

Jack frowned. "What made you asking me these questions?" Jack pointed North with his staff, right at his heart. "Tell me, North."

North shrugged. "Somebody is suspicious of Megan. Well, since you're the first one she met, perhaps she'd tell you something that she'd never tell us. Apparently, there is nothing." North turned around, and took his toy from the table. "You can go now, Jack."

"What? You call me only to ask me that?"

"No, actually." North said. "Why is she really quiet? Why did she run away? Why does she always avoid our gazes? Why does she stutter sometimes? Well, I've got dozens of questions in my head, Jack."

"You.. you're weird." Jack said. "Fine, I'll go now."

"A moment, please, Jack." North said, which stopped Jack. The boy drew a breath and then turned around. North crossed his arms before saying, "I want to ask you a question."

"Fine, go ahead." Jack said, and then the boy glanced curtly at North before looking back at his shoeless feet.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

There was a brief silence. Jack played with his hands, and then he sighed. He opened his mouth hesitantly, and in the end he answers. "I.. Megan struck it. It was my fault, actually."

"Tell me about it." North said.

"I.. after we met, I decided to have fun and teased her. I attacked her with snowballs and blizzards, and she stopped it all – and, whatever, so in the end she accidentally struck my shoulder. She seemed to be very scared after doing it. I –" Jack looked up at North. "Wait, how could you know it?"

"Your jacket is slightly torn and it's a bit red, although it's not bleeding I suppose. You have pale skin and that's why I noticed it instantly." North explained sternly. "And, does it still hurt?"

"Of course." Jack said. "At first I asked her if she knows a place nearby, and she said she doesn't. So I intended to bring her here, but because we both were too tired and of course I need a rest – caused by my shoulder – so we took a rest somewhere – I forgot."

"Is it a forest again?"

Jack nodded, and then he flushed. "N-no, we didn't do anything! Trust me." the boy said, his pale cheeks turning crimson. North laughed.

"Don't sweat it! It's okay anyway, it's what people in your age do."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "I am 319."

North frowned. "Not funny." the big man said. "I mean, you look like you're 20, Jack!"

The winter spirit grinned, and then he flew towards the door. "Fine, I'll go now." he said, and without waiting for any response, he got out from North's room. Just in a moment, the door's opened again and Bunny entered the room with curious eyes. "What did he say?"

"It turned to no avail." North said, then the big man sighed. "He knows nothing. Well, I've told you, Bunny. There's no point in being suspicious of someone."

"I'm _not_ suspicious!" Bunny replied loudly. "I'm just curious, North."

"But he has told me a thing. That girl struck his shoulder and Jack said she seemed to be very scared after doing it." North said. "Just like what you told... she is very fearful, isn't she? And seemed to see everything as her fault."

"Well, she turned to be a fearful girl since she struck her sister." Bunny said. "Ah, that's the first clue."

"Well, we have to wait, Bunny. Until the time come, we'll know the truth."

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you're finally done?" Tooth flew towards Elsa and touched her cheek. "Oh dear Megan, I really like your rosy cheeks!"<p>

Elsa smiled wearily. "Thank you, Tooth." the girl said. _She still doesn't know my real name,_ Elsa thought inwardly. Before taking a bath, they argued about the clothes that Elsa is going to use. Tooth forced Elsa to use a long dress that hides almost all parts of her body – from neck to feet. But Elsa refused and said that she has already brought some clothes.

In the end, Tooth gave up and told Elsa to wear anything she wants. So now, Elsa is wearing her favorite plain but beautiful purple dress. She also let her hair free – she didn't braid or tie it.

"So, Megan, follow me! I'll take you to the dining room and serve you foods. Well, there's already some food made by the elves though~" Tooth said gleefully, then the fairy seized Elsa's hand and pulled her. "Come on!"

"Oh, slow down, Tooth! My powers will be set free whenever I'm emotional." Elsa warned the fairy, so Tooth let go of her hand quickly. She grinned.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It doesn't matter actually, about your powers – I just don't want North to scold me again!" Tooth giggled. "I've been scolded by him a lot of time. It's because – hey, why are we talking about North?! Let's go, Megan!"

Elsa smiled a little and then followed the happy fairy. "Anyway, Tooth, where's your fairies?" Elsa asked. Tooth stopped instantly and turned around.

"They'll are in my lair, taking care of the things there. Don't worry, Megan, it's not important now!" Tooth said, and then she added. "Come on! You're really slow!"

Elsa smirked and then she quickened. She ran as she followed Tooth. The fairy flew so fast as if she is really sure about the direction and can remember it very well.

And so, finally they arrived at a big room, well not really big for North's enermous palace. A long table is already set, along with ten chairs. Four of it were already used by North, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Jack is staring at Elsa with a smile. He beckoned her to sit beside him with his eyes.

And Elsa did.

She walked towards Jack and sat beside him, without waiting for Tooth. The fairy sat beside Bunny at the end, and then she spoke up, "I'm sad that Megan and I didn't get any greetings."

North laughed. "Fine. Hello, Tooth!"

"And Megan?"

"He –"

"Stop it! These stuffs are all stupid." Bunny interrupted. He looked at Tooth sharply. "The foods are coming. Megan, are you okay with –"

"Don't worry, I can eat anything. Well at least I've got something to eat." Elsa smiled sheepishly. Bunny nodded, and then he looked away.

"Bunny became really different since you came here." Jack whispered quietly to Elsa's ear. The ice queen stared at him confusedly.

"Why?"

Jack shrugged, he pulled away from Elsa. "I have no idea. Is it okay, Megan..?"

Elsa opened her mouth, she almost said _no _– but she closed it again. _You're a guest here, Elsa, don't be bossy! They still don't know your real self anyway,_ a voice screamed inside. Not wanting Jack to be worried, Elsa stared up at Jack and forced a laugh. "Don't worry, Jack. It's absolutely okay."

* * *

><p><strong>[an]**

**Elsa started to feel uncomfortable among the guardians :3 **

**A really vibrant and enthusiastic Tooth XD**

**I really can't wait to write the next chapter~  
><strong>

**Omg after I posted Chapter 10, I got 3 reviews, 4 follows and 2 favs. Thank you so much guys omg I am really grateful /**

**Thank you for your attention~**


	12. Chapter 12

"Anderson?"

The man with brown hair and eyes looked up at Mary. He closed his book that was placed on his lap, and then he asked. "What's up, Mary?"

Mary sat beside Anderson, who's sitting on Elsa's bed. "I know that I'll find you here." she said. She stared up at Anderson curiously. "You've got your own room, Anderson. But I hardly find you in your room every morning. Don't tell me that you sleep here."

There's a brief silence, before Anderson burst out laughing. "Of course I don't, Mary! Are you nuts?" he said, then he grinned. "I wouldn't sleep here. If I sleep here, then I have broken the rules."

Mary raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Anderson smiled. "Actually, I made some promises with the King, so I can meet Elsa after the Anna accident. One of the rules is, I am not allowed to sleep here – even if I just wanted to accompany the scaredy cat Elsa."

"Scaredy cat?"

Anderson's lips are pulled to a smile. He looked up at the ceiling of Elsa's room, he got a far off look on his face. "Well, that's how I call her. She is soo.. uh, she would never end a day without getting scared, right? I call her scaredy cat, and she'd call me a courageous knight."

"Eh? Courageous knight? What a weird nickname." Mary said with her hands on her hips. "You guys sounded to be very close."

"Of course we are~" Anderson laughed. "She understands my loneliness, because she herself is also lonely. We hardly talk about her past, we mostly talk about myself. I don't really care, if she doesn't want to tell me about her life, it's okay. I'm not a person who likes insisting."

"But you did insist me when you heard Elsa was gone." Mary said, still with raised eyebrow. "You wanted to me to accompany you going to Arendelle. Well, I was also going to Arendelle because my parents aren't home, anyway."

Anderson grinned. "Well, it's okay, after all, isn't it?" he questioned, which was replied by nod.

"Anyway, when are we going to leave, Anderson?" Mary asked. "And.. aren't your parents asking about you? We've been here for one week."

"They wouldn't care." Anderson said expressionlessly, his chin rested on his hands. He likes to wonder, sometimes, why do his parents are really uncaring and prefers work to Anderson. Anderson even considered the King and the Queen more as his parents, because they care about himself more than his parents do.

And that's why when they were drowned along with their ship.. Anderson could do nothing. He was really shocked. He couldn't believe it. The King and the Queen are the only ones he care about after Elsa, Mary and Anna. He is just.. ugh, it feels like he is not living in the world anymore. As if he is breathing, but he is actually dead.

"Anderson, do you have any appointment today?" Mary asked. Anderson was snapped back to the reality by Mary's question.

"No I don't, why?"

Mary rose to her feet, her red lips are pulled into a smile. Her arms are folded across her chest. She is looking at Anderson hopefully. "Anna said that there's a bookstore, a library, whatever – that Elsa used to go to with her mother. Anna wanted to go there, along with us. Would you?"

Anderson raised his eyebrow. He isn't really in the mood to go anywhere, but after hearing Elsa's name and also this place is a place that Elsa used to go to.. well, why not? What if the people there know about Elsa? Maybe he can gather some information!

Anderson then smirked. "Sure, I'll also go."

"SO YOU WILL?!" a sudden shout surprised both Anderson and Mary. Anna is standing in the doorway with a grin. "I'm sorry if I surprised you guys! So, will you, Anderson, go to the bookstore with us?!"

"You're asking the question as if you're asking me, _'will you, Anderson, take Elsa as your wife'_.." Anderson said, then he blushed. Anna is laughing gleefully, but her laugh seemed to be exaggerated somehow.

"Whatever, you're wasting time, Anderson! Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>"Tooth? North's looking for you."<p>

Tooth jumped and then the fairy flew towards Elsa's room door. "Is that you, Jack? I'm just having some fun with Megan~"

Elsa drew a breath as she watches Tooth peeking through the gap of the door. Tooth always left the door slightly ajar whenever she come or is leaving from Elsa's room. Tooth seemed to like Elsa, because she has been visiting her many times. Elsa has been in this house for a week, doing nothing – wake up, making the bed, take a bath, having breakfast, talk to Tooth, take a nap.. whatever. She really is bored.

But Elsa is glad she is here. She'd rather be here, with the guardians than being in the castle. The guardians let Elsa to go anywhere she wants, but she have to at least have somebody to accompany her – and it's always been Jack or Tooth who accompany her. The rest of the guardians are too busy, or perhaps they don't really like Elsa.

"Tooth, I'm being serious! He is waiting for you downstairs. He wanted to talk about something with the guardians." Jack said from outside with serious tone, which made Tooth finally opened the door. The fairy grinned at Jack, showing her white and freshly-fallen-snows-like teeth.

"Okay, sorry Jack~" Tooth said, and then she left Jack. The boy sighed, his hands on his hips. He is looking at the direction where Tooth went to with pitiful eyes, as if Tooth is mad and really needs to be taken to the psychological.

Suddenly Jack turned his gaze to Elsa, which startled her – as if she is being caught of watching him. The winter spirit smirked. "What were you two talking about?" he asked. Elsa shook her head.

"We weren't talking about anything. Well, just Tooth, talking about the beautiful teeth of the kids that she kept in her lair. It was boring, though." Elsa said, then she smiled. "Why don't you join the guardians, Jack? You said they're going to –"

"Oh, the guardians? I was dumped. They changed, I don't know. Especially for Bunny. He became quieter and his gaze.. whoa, sometimes I'd rather look down at my beautiful delicate fingers than looking at his sharp eyes." Jack grinned.

Elsa burst out laughing. "Of course you have delicate hands, because you're the _mighty_ Jack Frost!" she said. Jack chuckled.

"Sure I am~" he said. "Anyway, I think their meeting will take a little long time. Would you like to have fun?" Jack asked, he smiled mischievously. Elsa looked out at the window, hesitating for a moment. The girl exhaled, then she turned her gaze to Jack.

"Well, I have nothing to do anyway. Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"That would be a secret~" Jack answered, then he winked. Elsa laughed a little. She likes Jack's personality, somehow. He is really fun to be with and knows how to make people smile.

"Fine." she rose to her feet, but suddenly she came across something in her mind. "Wait, what are we going to use to get there?"

* * *

><p>"JACK! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I AM HEAVY!" Megan screamed fearfully, the girl gripped Jack's hoodie with trembling hands. Jack laughed gleefully, he flew across the sky with the ice queen on his back. Her icy blue eyes went wide when Jack suddenly carried her on his back. Megan thought Jack would be holding her on the sky (<em>that was an insane thought<em>) but suddenly the boy turned around and carried her on his back without permission. If she hadn't wrapped her hands around Jack's neck right away, she'd have looked like a person who intended to hung herself upside down.

"You're not that heavy, Megan!" Jack said, "you're quite skinny, anyway! How come could you be _heavy_?!"

"But –"

"_NO _buts!" Jack interrupted. "We're going to a great place this time, I'm sure~ Wind, take us to a wonderful place to spend our day in!"

Suddenly Megan felt a great pressure on her back. She screamed hysterically, she thought she is going to fall. (_how stupid, but she is wrapping her hands around Jack. She wouldn't fall_) Her vision went blurry for a moment, she even rubbed her eyes because she thought some dust went in.

Megan felt as if there's butterflies in her stomach. Although having pressure on her back and feeling as if she is going to regurgitate, she somehow felt happy and impatient. She has a slight happiness in herself. _Like seriously, where is Jack bringing me to? He seems to be very happy! _the ice queen said inwardly.

"J-jack, I think some dust went in my eyes! I-it's.."

Jack laughed. "No, I don't think so~ it's just because this is your first time going with the wind! Trust me, the wind will take you to the best place ever!" Jack said. He can feel Megan trembling.

Well, Jack doesn't mind having Megan on his back while he is having his staff in his grip. It's like, you're taking care of two babies at the same moment. Fortunately, Megan is not that heavy. Well, Megan can't be considered as fat – but she can't be considered as skinny either. Her body is ideal.

"But.. my eyesight.. it's blurry.. I can't.. I'm feeling like a blind!" Megan said. She rubs her eyes relentlessly, but Jack stopped her quickly.

"Don't rub your eyes like that! It's not because of dust or anything.. just wait!"

"F-fine.."

Jack's vision is blurry as well, but he knows why. This is because he is being brought to the '_best place ever_' for the day. Since Jack is being reborn as an invisible spirit, the only friend that he has is _wind_. It's like wind is the only one who can hear and see him. But then, there's the guardians who is also invisible – but _if_ you don't believe in them._  
><em>

And Jack was kind of surprised when he found out that Megan can see her. It's like, _oh God it's really exciting! Finally somebody can see me after centuries!_ Jack smiled because of the thought.

Suddenly he saw a building. There isn't many people there. Through the windows all the thing that Jack can see are just bookshelves, books, tables and chairs. The building doesn't seem to be really old, but some of the paint is already exfoliated._  
><em>

"Megan? You can open your eyes now~" Jack said joyfully. He landed on the ground, with Megan still on his back. The girl opened her eyes and then jumped backward from Jack's back with crimson face.

"It was really embarrassing." she said. "Where are we?" she asked. The ice queen looked around, and then she stared up at the not-too-old building. Afterwards, she has the look of shock on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anna, what book are you looking for?" Anderson asked. He stood beside Anna, who is squatting to look at the books in the lower shelves. Anderson has never known that Anna likes reading. He thought Anna is a person who would rather play than reading. A hobby of reading fits Elsa more.<p>

Anna wrapped her knees. "I am just looking for a book that.. my mother used to read for me and Elsa. I've never really listened to her, but Elsa is absolutely a good listener. She can even recount me the story, without missing any bits of it. She is great!"

Anderson raised a brow. "Of course she is."

Anna glared at Anderson. "Whatever. By the way, why are you here? Why don't you go somewhere and look for any books to read? As you can see, Mary is not with us anymore." she said, then she looked away. She snatched a book randomly, and started reading.

Anderson drew a breath, and then he left Anna. _She is stubborn as usual_, Anderson thought. He walked towards the bookstore owner, Mr. Banker. He is reading with his ancient eyeglasses. As if could sense Anderson, the old man looked up from his thick book. "What is it, young man? You need some help?" he asked with a thick accent.

Anderson shook his head, then he smiled. "No, nothing. You needn't worry about me."

"Fine then." Mr. Banker said, and then he continued reading. Anderson sighed in relief, and then he looked around. And then his gaze rested on a girl. The girl has familiar face. She has pale skin, platinum blond hair, and slender figure.

_What- Elsa?!_ Anderson was shocked, he even rubbed his eyes to make sure it's not a hallucination.

The girl is still there.

No doubts, it's Elsa.

It's Elsa.

I can't believe it. It's the princess.

_Are you sure it's Elsa?_

It's absolutely Elsa. Nobody is as perfect and beautiful as her.

Anderson gasped, as if the air is taken away from him. The girl suddenly tilted her head, and then her gaze met Anderson's.

Her face lightened up, she smiled so brightly. Elsa ran to Anderson. "Anderson!" she greeted, and then the girl hugged Anderson tightly. He did the same joyfully.

Elsa pulled away and then stared up at Anderson, observing his face. "It has been a really long time! Oh God, you've changed.. so much!" she said happily, she touched Anderson's face. "You've grown into a really handsome man!" she commented, then colors started to show up on her pale face.

_Elsa blushes! Oh God it has been a really long time~_ Anderson thought. He grinned. "Thank you.. well, Elsa, you also have grown into a really beautiful lady. I can't believe it.. this must be a dream!"

Elsa pinched Anderson's cheek, which made the man wince a little. "Look, it hurts, isn't it? So this is not a dream!"

Anderson smiled. "I came to Arendelle after I heard you were gone!" he said, and then he remembered everything. "Oh yes. Why did you go, Elsa? Why did you leave Anna?"

Elsa looked down at her feet. "Well, Anna must've told you, has she? We got into a fight. I was really tired anyway. My parents were no longer here, and you're far away.. in another country." she said tonelessly.

Anderson realized that his question has changed the girl's mood. _You must make her happy again! You're Anderson anyway,_ Anderson thought. He smiled. "Forget it, Elsa. Let's just leave it behind. The past is in the past." the boy said.

Elsa smirked. "Of course. I've already forgotten it anyway. Just because you reminded me about-"

"ANDERSON! I'VE FOUND IT!"

Both of them, Elsa and Anderson glanced sideways. Anna walked with a triumphant smile to Anderson, her hand holding a book. _The Guardians_, Anderson thought.

Anna waved the book in front of Anderson's face, and then she spoke up, "I finally found it! Thanks God. I asked Mr. Banker about it, and then he-" Anna broke off and has the look of shock when she saw Elsa. Her jaw dropped.

".. El-Elsa!" she pointed at her sister as if she is looking at a ghost.

Elsa has become as white as a paper (_well not really_). She walked backwards, and then she replied after staring back at Anderson. "Hey, I think.. I think I should go. I gotta go. I should- uh, bye!" she waved at Anderson, and then ran away towards the door.

Anderson sighed. "Anna, if only you didn't come.."

"How?! HOW?! HOW DID YOU FIND HER, ANDERSON?!" Anna has already got her hands on Anderson's shoulder and shook him powerfully.

"Let go, Anna!" Anderson said to the girl, and then he grabbed Anna's hands. "LET GO!"

The girl shut up – she pulled away. "Well, I was just surprised, Anderson. It seemed like Elsa loves you more than she does to me. It hurts!" the girl said, she started to sob.

Anderson put his hands on his hips. "Don't sweat it, Anna. Take a look – everyone is now staring at you. Don't you feel any ashamed? Come on, we'll talk outside." he said, and then he took Anna out of the bookstore by the hand.

"But- what about Mary?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'm here."

Anderson and Anna jolted upwards and found Mary standing behind them with bored face. "You all are really embarrassing. You made a lot of fuss." she said, her hands folded across her chest.

Anderson rubbed his temple, and then he grinned awkwardly. "I'm sorry. Aren't you happy if you meet your old friend?"

"Of course I do. But it's.. you're exaggerating the reunion." Mary said, she is staring at Anderson with I-am-so-embarrassed-to-be-your-friend look. Anderson grinned.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine.. let's go home."

* * *

><p>Jack drew in a breath. <em>Is it Megan's old friends?<em> Jack thought as he stared at Megan and her friend, both hugging each other. They seemed to be happy, even Megan looks really perked up when she got the sight of her male friend.

Jack felt a slight jealousy when he saw Megan hugged her male friend tightly. _But I am her nothing_, Jack thought. He sighed. He shouldn't have told Megan about the person who has been looking at her, who apparently is her old friend.

Well, but Jack felt a bit annoyed. That person was talking to the bookstore owner, and then he looked around before having his gaze rested on Megan. He seemed to be surprised, and then he rubbed his eyes. He stared at Megan for a long time, until finally Jack patted Megan on the shoulder. She tilted her head in confusion.

"That man.. right there.. standing beside the bookstore owner. He has been staring at you." Jack muttered to Megan's ear. The girl instantly looked at Mr. Banker.

And the man beside him.

Her face brightened, she even smiled so happily. She ran towards the man and hugged him. Jack found some people staring at them in awe. _What's so wonderful?_ Jack thought, he feels irritated.

Jack turned around, and started to walk away.

And then, he somehow heard the man said something to Megan. "Well, Elsa, you also have grown into a really beautiful lady. I can't believe it.. this must be a dream!"

_Ew, how disgusting_, Jack thought. And then he was perplexed. _But why did he call her Elsa? _Jack questioned inwardly. But he can't stand it anymore, so he left the bookstore. Nobody noticed his presence, anyway.

Jack flew to the nearest tree and then sat on one of the branches. He hit the tree with his staff angrily, and frosts started to appear. He doesn't care if it's not winter or what. The frost will be gone sooner or later, anyway.

He is feeling a bit strange. The mixture of anger and confusion.

_Elsa.. Megan.._

And then Jack remembered about something that Bunny once muttered when Megan was leaving the dining room with Tooth. He didn't really hear what Bunny said. All the thing that he remembered is..

_Mysterious girl. She must be the lost princess of Arendelle. The one who was born with ice powers. They both has the same look anyway, with those platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes.._

And Jack remembered about something else. Something he overheard when the wind brought him to a big castle.

_"Since when she has been missing?" the girl with strawberry-blonde hair asked, and then a woman with brown hair and black eyes shook her head._

_"We have no idea, Princess Anna. When I enter this room to deliver **Princess Elsa**'s meal, she is already gone." the woman said. The girl with strawberry-blonde hair, who is called Princess Anna, stared blankly at the woman. They all must be the girl's servants, Jack supposed. He is still eavesdropping._

_Suddenly one of the servants, who is a bald-headed man, approached Princess Anna. "We are really sorry for this, Princess Anna." he said. Anna looked up at him, and then nodded._

_"It's okay, Gerai. But.. I just can't believe it. I just talked to her this morning, and then suddenly she is like.. pop. She is gone, all her things are gone, and the thing she left for me is only this," Princess Anna showed the paper that she has been holding, "only a short letter. Crazy, isn't it?"_

_Suddenly Anna looked at all the servants. "You all can go now, I'm going to send some people to find **Elsa**. This is all so confusing and shocking. I can't go to find **Elsa**, of course, because I have to take care of the kingdom. I'm the only one left. I'm sorry," Anna said, then she sighed. "I really wish **Elsa** can be found soon."_

And Jack felt a bit dizzy. He felt like a lot of people are talking in his head.

_Mysterious girl. She must be the lost princess of Arendelle. The one who was born with ice powers. They both has the same look anyway, with those platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes.._

It's Bunny's voice.

_You all can go now, I'm going to send some people to find Elsa. This is all so confusing and shocking. I can't go to find Elsa, of course, because I have to take care of the kingdom. I'm the only one left. I'm sorry. I really wish Elsa can be found soon._

That girl with strawberry-blonde hair...

Now Jack understood everything. Why North talked about Megan with him, and 'the one who is suspicious'. _That person must be Bunny_, Jack said inwardly. He started to rub his temple as he muses.

And Jack now understands why Bunny always glare at Megan. Why he changed.

And Jack knows that Bunny isn't wrong. That Megan is Elsa.

Bunny wasn't wrong..

And Jack got snapped back to the reality when he heard somebody crying. He looked down and found Megan – no, Elsa – crying. She covers her face with her hands, as if she doesn't want to be seen crying.

Jack jumped off from the tree, and landed beside the girl gracefully. Elsa stared up at him immediately. "Why are you crying, E- Megan?" Jack asked. _If this girl lied to me, then he must be hiding something, _Jack thought.

Elsa shook her head. "N-no.. nothing."

"Did that man make you cry?"

Elsa shook her head again. "Of course he didn't! Anderson wouldn't.. make me cry." she said. _So that man is called Anderson_, Jack said inwardly.

"Well, would you stop crying?" Jack asked soothingly. Elsa's shoulder is shaking, the girl didn't answer. So Jack took her to his hug. He can sense her shock for a moment, but Jack doesn't care.

"J-jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack looked down at Elsa's eyes.

"I.."

"Sssh." Jack hushed her. "We can talk about it later. Stop crying, you're the ice queen, aren't you? You must be strong, as ice. Ice is stronger than one, ten, even a hundred men. You must be strong."

Elsa smiled, and then she nodded. Her mouth opened, but Jack tried to shut her up.

By kissing her on the lips gently.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD FINALLY JACK AAAAAH<strong>

**I THINK THIS IS THE LONGER CHAPTER EVER :3**

**what do you think about this chapter? what do you think about Jack finally finding out that Megan is the lost princess? leave me tons of reviews! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack laid Elsa's body on her bed carefully, as if not wanting the ice queen to wake up. Her eyelids are shut, her chest rises and falls regularly. She seemed to be very exhausted, somehow. The queen's arms are still wrapped around Jack's neck tightly.

Jack drew a breath. He touched Elsa's hands softly, and then took it away from his neck. He put Elsa's hand on her flat stomach, and then caressed it. _Her skin is so soft_, Jack thought. He sighed. The kiss still lingers on his lips, and at the time when he kissed Elsa – he is feeling like he wants more.

He wants to taste her lips again.

And then Jack brushed away Elsa's bangs that fell to her forehead. And then he hesitated for a moment, before benting his head and then kissed Elsa's forehead softly. Elsa let out a warm breath, as if reacting to his kiss.

Jack smiled at Elsa. "Good night, my queen." he said, and then he walked towards the door. His mind is full of things that he started to feel dizzy. He rubbed his temple as he opened Elsa's door and got out from the room. He left the door slightly ajar, and then he drew in a breath.

And then, Jack felt his shoulder aching. It was really painful. Jack nearly forgot that Elsa struck him at the shoulder, and the ice queen doesn't know how to unfreeze it. Jack noticed that his power with Elsa's are different, somehow – this one is a little bit.. tougher? All the difference of their powers that Jack knows is, Elsa's power has their own special way to be unfrozen.

Jack's walking with his hand massaging his shoulder when suddenly Jack felt himself being pushed to the wall harshly. He winced in pain, his back aching. The action added more pain to his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, and then he suddenly can smell the fragrance of Tooth.

"JACK!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course it's Tooth. "What again?" he retorted. His icy blue eyes met the sight of the fairy queen, who is flying with her eyes looking at him with jealous look.

"Where have you been?! Look at the clock, you naughty little winter spirit! Tick tock, it's already quarter past eleven! You got back so late!" she said, and then suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait – did you go with Megan?!"

Jack gulped. _It's Elsa_, he wanted to say. "Yes, I did. It was fun though, going with her. I –"

"I AM SO JEALOUS!" Tooth interrupted loudly, her eyes looking at Jack reproachfully. "I can't believe it, oh God – only because I had a meeting that only takes two hours of my time, you guys sneaked out and left the North Pole without telling us!"

Jack exhaled. "Aren't I one of the guardians? Why couldn't I join the meeting?" he asked. Tooth's face turned pale immediately after the question.

"Well, because it's more like the meeting for the more-hardworking guardians.." Tooth stuttered, her face turned crimson. Jack rolled his eyes. It's really irritating. He knows he is the youngest of all, but they shouldn't be like that either. It's really annoying.

"Whatever." Jack replied. But when the boy took a step away, Tooth pushed him again – but this time her hands are gripping his shoulders, pressing them to the wall. Jack's hurt shoulder started to ache again.

"Anyway, Jack, what do you think of Megan?" Tooth asked, she grinned. Jack's face tightened.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think you guys will make a good couple!" Tooth said dramatically. "You both really look alike! Well, not really – just.. perfect!"

Jack drew in his breath, trying to supppress his aggravation. Without averting his gaze, he says, "Tooth, you're being unpleasant. Stop trying to matchmake me with everyone! You've done this several times."

Tooth raised her eyebrow. "No, I haven't. Just with.. er, Lily, Claire, um.."

"Yeah, and they all are mortals, Tooth!" Jack replied indignantly, and it shut Tooth up. Jack folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, sorry – you drove me mad. Have you forgotten about the forbidden love between the mortals and immortals? Well, they can marry, of course – but can you bear the pain, watching your love die while you never age?"

Tooth stared down at her delicate hands. "Well yes.. but the immortals are only us, Jack."

"Er... that's why. I don't think 'love' is an important thing for the immortals." Jack said hesitantly, and then he felt his mouth dry. He is lying to himself. Of course love is an important thing.

Tooth nodded. "Me either." Tooth said. But then colours started to appear on her face, and then she smirked. "But you like Megan, don't you~?" she asked curiously, and then she grinned. "I did see you kissed Elsa's forehead, Jack~"

Jack's jaw dropped. "You.. ugh, how upsetting!" he said, but he is already blushing – his face has already turned crimson, which is the opposite answer of what Jack said. Tooth laughed gleefully, she waved away.

"I can see it from your eyes, Jack! You like her, don't you?"

At this moment, Jack couldn't answer. He flushed, and then looked away. "Did you forget about what I just say, Tooth? About the forbidden –"

"I DON'T CARE!" Tooth interrupted, and then rose both of her arms with the look of triumph on her face. "THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO BE A SERIOUS MATCHMAKER! I THINK I JUST FOUND _THE ONE!_"

"Tooth, oh God –" Jack flushed, he doesn't have anything to say. So instead, he says, "you said it's eleven now. So, aren't the other guardians asleep? You shall not wake them up!"

"North? I just got back from his room. He is busy making the toys. Bunny and Sandy? I have no idea." Tooth said, and then she yawned. "Okay, suddenly I'm feeling sleepy. Well, goodbye, Jack~"

The tooth fairy started to fly away from him. It doesn't even last a minute before she turns around and says, "BUT I STILL SHIP YOU BOTH! I'VE GOT TO MATCHMAKE YOU!" she said way too loud. Jack even caught an elf – that is passing by – nearly jumped out from his skin because he was surprised by Tooth's too-loud voice.

Jack shook his head in embarrasment. "I'm ashamed.." he said to himself, and then he walked away from the spot where he was attacked by Tooth.

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes were half-lidded, watching Jack walking away from her to the door. She surely was asleep before, but because of him brushing his forehead, and even kissed it – oh God. It got her heart racing.<p>

The winter spirit has his hands in the pockets of his half-covered of frosts jacket. Thanks God Elsa didn't open her eyes when Jack said 'Good night, my queen.'.

Nah, that's it!

Was Jack flirting around? Elsa doesn't think that Jack is a type of a flirtatious person. He is a serious person, honestly.

Elsa sat upwards on her bed, she touched her forehead. She feels like Jack is still kissing her forehead. Well, let's just say the kiss lingers on her forehead.

She sighed.

_Love, it's a dangerous thing_, Elsa thought. She sighed again, and then turned her gaze to her body. She is still using the same dress that she wore today. _I need to take a bath,_ Elsa said inwardly. She rose to her feet and then walked towards the door, which is left slightly ajar.

She was going to close and lock it before, but then she heard some noises. _What is it?_ Because of curiousity, she pressed her ears to the door.

"Where have you been?! Look at the clock, you naughty little winter spirit! Tick tock, it's already quarter past eleven! You got back so late!" _It must be Tooth,_ Elsa thought. Suddenly Tooth say, "Wait – did you go with Megan?!"

And then Elsa heard Jack answering the energetic fairy. "Yes, I did. It was fun though, going with her. I –"

"I AM SO JEALOUS!" Elsa winced, and then covered her ears with her hands. Sometimes Tooth forgot that she speaks in a really loud volume, which can even deafen someone who is standing far away from her.

"I can't believe it, oh God – only because I had a meeting that only takes two hours of my time, you guys sneaked out and left the North Pole without telling us!"

_Only two hours,_ Elsa smirked as she shook her head. This fairy really is nuts. If Jack didn't come and save her from bore, whoa – she doesn't know what she will be doing. She rarely has something to do here. The guardians are acting as if she is an outsider and a touch of her hand can taint anything.

And then Elsa heard Tooth and Jack starting to talk about matchmaking and anything. Elsa rolled her eyes. Her parents once matchmade her with the prince from the Southern Isles – who is it? Elsa forgot.

And then Elsa continues to listen to the guardians – well, it's more like eavesdropping.

"Anyway, Jack, what do you think of Megan?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think you guys will make a good couple! You both really look alike! Well, not really – just.. perfect!"

Elsa raised a brow. _Will make a good couple? Look alike? Perfect?_ Elsa waved the thoughts away. She doesn't like Jack, there's nothing. Just a relation between the ice-powered duo.

"Tooth, you're being unpleasant. Stop trying to matchmake me with everyone! You've done this several times." _So Jack's also being matchmade?_

"No, I haven't. Just with.. er, Lily, Claire, um.."

"Yeah, and they all are mortals, Tooth! Okay, sorry – you drove me mad." _what have Jack done? _Elsa continues to eavesdrop as questions are appearing in her mind.

"Have you forgotten about the forbidden love between the mortals and immortals? Well, they can marry, of course – but can you bear the pain, watching your love die while you never age?"

"Well yes.. but the immortals are only us, Jack."

"Er... that's why. I don't think 'love' is an important thing for the immortals."

Elsa tilted her head. _Of course it's not. You all are immortal, and if I were immortal, I'd rather enjoy my life than fussing over things such as love_, the ice queen thought. She had her arms folded across her chest – she has totally forgotten about her intention of taking bath.

"Me either." _Of course, you're also a guardian- _

"But you like Megan, don't you~?" Elsa's eyes widened. "I did see you kissed Elsa's forehead, Jack~" Elsa blushed, she covered her cheeks with her pale hands.

"You.. ugh, how upsetting!" Elsa heard Tooth replying Jack with her laugh.

"I can see it from your eyes, Jack! You like her, don't you?"

Elsa blushed, but she got herself waiting for Jack's answer. After a brief silence, Jack answered. "Did you forget about what I just say, Tooth? About the forbidden –"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO BE A SERIOUS MATCHMAKER! I THINK I JUST FOUND _THE ONE!_"

Elsa rubbed her temple as she leaned against the door. She is going to be matchmade again! Oh God, it's really annoying..

"Tooth, oh God.. er, you said it's eleven now. So, aren't the other guardians asleep? You shall not wake them up!"

"North? I just got back from his room. He is busy making the toys. Bunny and Sandy? I have no idea." and then Elsa heard the fairy yawning. "Okay, suddenly I'm feeling sleepy. Well, goodbye, Jack~"

Jack didn't answer. Perhaps he is too aggravated to answer, but he could be speechless as well. She doesn't care. _Probably Tooth has already gone now, because-_

"BUT I STILL SHIP YOU BOTH! I'VE GOT TO MATCHMAKE YOU!"

Elsa covered her face which has turned crimson. _Tooth sure made a lot of noise..._

The ice queen remembered about her intention in the first place. She closed the door, and then locked it. She took a towel and some clothes from the cupboard. She darted towards the bathroom, her heart pounding so fast.

_Better not think about it!_

* * *

><p><strong>[an]**

**okay I've got to say that this chapter is too short (eh?)**

**i am addicted in writing long chapters now, hahah XD **

**okay what do you think about this chapter? leave me some reviews before going away, you~**


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa opened her eyes. The sun is already shining brightly, and the birds are chirping cheerfully outside. Elsa rubbed her eyes and then she sat up, before tossing the sheet away and then rose to her feet. She turned around and then her icy blue eyes met the sight of her towel. The spot where she accidentally put it is quite damp as well. So she must've fallen asleep after taking the bath.

Elsa put the towel at the towel rack, and then she made the bed. It didn't take a long time – probably only five minutes. After making the bed, Elsa took some clothes from the cupboard and get changed in the bathroom.

As Elsa exchanges her clothes, her mind started to work. She still remembers about Jack's conversation with Tooth last night, including Tooth's intention of matchmaking them. Elsa chose not to think about it, because Tooth sometimes can be really crazy.

The platinum blonde haired girl made her way to the door and then grabbed the knob, before yanking the door open. Her eyes instantly met the sight of Tooth, grinning at her. The fairy looks exhausted and Elsa can see some bags under her eyes. The fairy opened her mouth and greeted Elsa. "Good morning, Megan! Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Tooth. Well, I did. How about you?" Elsa responded. Tooth made a face.

"I didn't sleep last night! I have _sooo_ many things to do! You can see it right? The bags under my eyes?!" Tooth pointed at her bags, which Elsa has already noticed. The girl nodded with pitiful eyes.

"Poor you, Tooth. You can sleep in my room, if you wanted to." Elsa offered to the fairy. Her face brightened, she stared at Elsa happily.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you for, Megan! And you discovered it even earlier than I thought you would. I'll be sleeping then!" Tooth exclaimed joyfully, she entered the room gracefully. Sometimes it made Elsa question herself – Tooth is really hyper and energetic like a kid but she always acts gracefully like a lady.

Suddenly Tooth turned around, as if sensing Elsa's gaze. "Look, Megan, I think you better grab some bite. The other guardians are having breakfast right now." she said. Elsa nodded obediently.

"Yep, you were right. I was going to have some breakfast, anyway. Well.. see you later, Tooth. I'm off." she said, and then she waved at the fairy before leaving her behind. Elsa hurried to the dining room, and when she is arrived, three pairs of eyes met hers.

It was North, Jack, and Bunny. Jack smiled at her, and then tapped the empty seat beside him – gesturing her to come. Elsa walked towards the chair and then sat on it. North and Jack are eating.. what is it – rice porridge? She doesn't know. And Bunny, he isn't eating anything. But there is an empty bowl in front of him – so he must've done eating.

"Hey, how was your sleep?" Jack asked – he dropped his voice into a whisper. He leaned to Elsa, so she can hear him better. Elsa smiled at her.

"Well.. I slept well. How about you?" Elsa replied.

"I only slept for 2 hours but it was okay. Why don't you get anything for your breakfast?" Jack said to her. Elsa looked around, and then her eyes found some elves walking to her, carrying a plate on their heads. For Elsa, the elves look really cute and she just wants to keep them all, but – well, it's impossible.

Apparently the elves brought her some cookies. Jack looked at her breakfast enviously. "They made you cookies! How lucky! They served me a tasteless rice porridge." he said with jealousy, his arms folded across his chest. Elsa grinned at him.

"If you wanted some, you can take it, Jack. I wouldn't can finish them all alone, you know." she said. Jack's eyes brightened.

"You serious?!"

"More than just a serious." Elsa smirked. Jack smiled and then his hand made its way to Elsa's plate, but then it bumped to Elsa's hands. Jack's face turned crimson.

"Sorry! I-I think, I'm just too hungry and is really hurried–"

"Oh God, Jack, it's fine!" Elsa said, then she laughed. Jack grinned sheepishly, and then he took some of Elsa's food.

"Anyway, do you want to _go with the wind_ again with me today?" Jack asked her with his typical grin.

"Again, Jack?" Elsa replied. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I don't know, the wind takes me to wherever it wants~" Jack answered easily, he took a bite of one of the cookies. "So, do you want to? The other guardians have a lot of things to do today. Easter is close, so Bunny is busy preparing it. Sandy? You know, you hardly see him here. He is way too busy taking care of the kids. North? I don't know what he is going to do today, he won't tell. And Tooth?" he laughed. "She said she became less hard-working and so she won't be coming to North Pole for two days." Jack looked around. "Where is she?"

"She is sleeping in my room." Elsa grinned. "Fine.. I'll go with you then."

"Good girl!" Jack said gleefully, he ruffled Elsa's hair. The girl frowned and then pushed his hands away from her hair.

"You're messing my hair! Thanks God I haven't braided it. I am so lazy to fix my hair if it's already braided." Elsa said, still with a frown on her face that created creases on her forehead. Jack chuckled.

"You know what? I found it really cute when you are frowning." Jack said, he gazed at Elsa with meaningful stare. Elsa blushed immediately, and then she looked away.

"W-why?" Elsa asked, she stuttered a little.

"I don't know. You're really cute, after all." Jack teased her. He pinched Elsa's cheek, which made Elsa's heart beats faster. She smacked away Jack's hand and then glared at him.

"D-don't pinch my cheek!"

"Why?" Jack grinned, knowing that he succeeded of making Elsa blush. She is always really cute when that pale skin is being covered by colors.

"J-just don't! You know, it hurts.." Elsa said. Jack smiled.

"Okay, fine~ anyway, you better finish those cookies before I take over them, okay?" Jack spoke to her with threatening tone. Elsa quickly nodded and then took her plate away.

"Don't you dare get any closer!" she said. Jack laughed joyfully.

* * *

><p>"Nah, we'll be arriving at the <em>place<em> in probably a minute." Jack said.

"How come could you be very sure?" Elsa asked the winter spirit, her arms are already around him again. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Because I've done this thousand a lot of times, Elsa!" he said, and then he covered his mouth. Elsa got the look of shock on her face.

"W-what? Who did- what-.."

"I said, _Elsa_." Jack responded, trying to keep his voice steady. He casted a glance at Elsa, and found out that the girl is nibbling her lips with a mixture of shock and scared look on her face. Jack drew in a breath. "You know, you don't have to lie to me about your real name. I'll find out eventually."

"I-it was.."

"I won't blame you about this." Jack said. "Everyone has their own secrets. So there must be a reason why you hide your name and identity. It's okay, Elsa, I won't tell the other guardians."

"T-that's not it!" Elsa stuttered. "I was just scared before, in case you know about my real life and you were going to tell _them_ that I.." she broke off, and chose not to continue. Jack smiled.

"Whatever – but is it okay if I call you Elsa?" Jack asked. Elsa hesitated for a moment, before replying him.

"Er.. sure," she said.

"Good then! I like this name more than your fake name, anyway~"

Elsa smacked Jack's back. "I suppose you always seduce people, Jack!" she said. Jack burst out laughing.

"No, I don't! Seducing people? I'm not a manslut, okay?" he grinned before saying, "and it's because I like teasing you. I've told you before, that you look really cute when you're frowning."

"Fine.. then I'll always smile now." Elsa responded, her lips are already pulled into a smile. Jack chuckled.

"I apparently haven't finished my sentences. You look _cuter_ when you are smiling." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll keep my face expressionless from now on!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, the wind took us to this place again." Jack said confusedly, he swept his gaze around the place. "This library again.. I suppose you've some books to read, Elsa?"<p>

".. no?" Elsa replied, she raised a brow.

"This is so peculiar.." Jack said. "Whatever, let's get in then."

"I don't want to." Elsa said to him firmly.

"Oh, come on. Why?" he asked her. Elsa folded her arms across her chest with stubborn look on her face.

"The last time I went to this place, well... yesterday – I met my old friend. What if I meet him again today?" she shook her head. "I won't let it. You can go, Jack. I'll wait here."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever, it's up to you. Just.. don't run, okay?" he requested Elsa, and then she nodded obediently. Jack then left her, and he went in the bookstore.

Elsa leaned to a tree as she awaits for Jack.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, why do we have to go to this place again?" Mary rolled her eyes. Anna stared at the building hopefully, before averting her gaze to her cousin, who is standing beside the brown haired boy, Anderson. He is staring at the building expressionlessly.<p>

The only thing that made him come to this place is Elsa. He wished to find her here. Well, why not?

"Come on, Mary, let's get inside!" Anna pulled Mary's hand. The girl refused.

"I don't want to!"

"But you're already here, girl." Anna said to her with triumph grin. Mary rolled her eyes again, but finally she allowed Anna to drag herself to the bookstore. Like yesterday, there aren't many people here.

_So it will be easier for me to look for Elsa.._ Anderson thought.

And that time, his eyes found the sight of Elsa, again.

The girl is leaning to a tree, doing nothing. She looks like she is waiting for something, and attempted to be really patient. She has her hands placed on her hips, and the only thing that she seemed to be doing is _nibbling her lips_.

Anderson wanted to come to her and talk to her again.

And hug her again..

Oh no, Anna was right. He fell for Elsa.

Anderson shook his head, he has been having a lot of thoughts nowadays. He should better forget about Elsa. Most of his thoughts are about Elsa. About where is she staying, about her activity and the people around her..

_I've got to forget her!_

So Anderson finally got back to reality and found out that he was left. Anna and Mary are no longer with him. _Damn you guys,_ he thought. He hurried to the bookstore and got inside.

He looked for strawberry blonde hair – which is Anna's – and auburn hair, which is Mary's. He found them at the cashier, talking to the old man, Mr. Banker. Whatever they are talking about, it's not important.

The thing that important is, that he saw Elsa.

_I wish Elsa haven't gone when I get back_, Anderson wished inwardly.

So he made his way to his friends, and when he is finally near enough to grab Mary's sleeve and whisper to her ear, he did. The girl stared at him quizzically at first. "What is it, Anderson?"

Anderson lowered his head. "I saw Elsa."

The auburn haired girl's eyes widened, and then she stared at Anderson with shock. "Are you sure?" she replied. "She can't be here, you know. Well, but.."

"What? Who did I see then, if she didn't come?" Anderson retorted. He gazed at Mary with I-want-you-to-trust-me look. Mary looked around.

"Where did you see her?"

"She's outside." Anderson said. "Come on."

Anderson pulled Mary by her arm, but she shook her head. "You forgot Anna, bro. You forgot that Anna is her sister." she said. Anderson flushed, and then nodded.

"Anna!" he called out for her, and then the girl took her gaze from Mr. Banker. She approached them with her typical smile.

"Yeah? What is it, guys?" she replied. Her smile vanished when she saw the look of both of her friends. One have the look of shock, and the other have the look of confused.

"Look, Anna, I saw Elsa." Anderson said. Anna nearly dropped her book that she has been bringing, but in the end it's her jaw which dropped. (**_wait what?_**)

"Are you sure?! Where?" Anna questioned him.

"Outside of the bookstore. I wish she's still there, though." Anderson said. "Shall we come to her?"

"Yes! We shall not waste this opportunity! Let's take Elsa back to the kingdom!" Anna said. Anderson nodded in agreement, and then the three made their way to the door. After getting out of the bookstore, Anna and Mary followed Anderson.

"She is still there.." Anderson sighed. "Should we talk to her, or..?"

"We better get her out of the reality!" Anna said. It took a moment for Anderson to realize that it means they've got to make Elsa pass out. Anna has already walked towards Elsa.

"A-anna?"

She did.

She smacked her sister hard at the neck, and then Elsa fell to the ground. Anderson ran to her, and then lifted her. "She really passed out! Anna, you are way too powerful." Anderson said to Anna.

"Well, haha.. I'm sorry, that's the only way."

"Okay, let's get going then."

* * *

><p>"Elsa? I think there is no interesting book there, so.." Jack's jaw dropped when he didn't find Elsa right at the place where he left her. "Elsa...?"<p>

He folded his arms across his chest. "Don't try to fool me, you ice queen!" he said, trying to look ignorant. "Get out of your hiding place, Elsa. We've got to get back to North's!"

But nobody responded his words.

Jack got panic. "Elsa! I am serious! Where are you?"

Jack swept his gaze around the place, and he found nothing. He didn't find Elsa. "Oh God, he really is missing.." Jack rubbed his temple. "I shouldn't have asked her to come and accompany me.."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**hey guys! I thought the last chapter was too short and boring so I decided to post the next chapter earlier than I usually do! :3**

**Elsa is missing, Jack is panicked, and Anderson is satisfied.. Eh, is he? I don't know! XD**

**I'm still thinking about the next chapter.. what do you guys think about this chapter? Leave me some reviews before going away, ok?!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh no. Elsa really is gone." Jack said to himself. He has spent an hour looking for Elsa and she really has left the place. Jack found no clue to find where Elsa is. So he decided to go back to North Pole and tell North or the other guardians about this.

It was Jack's fault. If only he'd insist more and drag Elsa in, he won't lose Elsa like this. _Ugh, it's really frustrating_, Jack thought. He has been hesitating about telling the guardians or not. He chose even not to come back to North Pole, and spend his time more somewhere – at least it's not where the guardians are.

Jack flew above the castle that he once came to. Jack still remembers that day, when he eavesdropped and found out that one of the princesses are gone. Jack forgot the face of the girl who was the younger princess of the older. All the thing that he remembers that she has strawberry blonde hair and fair skin.

Because Jack is really bored and he has nothing to do, so he created some frosts on the trees and created snows at some places. He wanted to make a snow blizzard, but of course not. Speaking of creating snow blizzards, it reminded him about the first time when he met Elsa, when she stopped his snow blizzard and accidentally struck him at the shoulder...

_ah, yes_.

His shoulder still hurts. He doesn't know how to unfreeze it, never.

_dug!_

Jack felt his shoulder aching. He turned around to see Jamie, holding a snowball in each hands, his mouth pulled into a grin that shows his white teeth. "Hey, Jamie! What are you doing here?" Jack said to him. He flew towards Jamie and stood in front of the little boy.

"Oh, that was exactly what I wanted to ask you, Jack! My family went on a holiday to the Arendelle, so here I am. Well, I am way too lazy to accompany my sister playing." Jamie said. "You seemed to like creating snow very much!" the boy told Jack without waiting for his response, and then he threw the snowball in his left hand towards Jack. Jack easily avoided it, and then he laughed.

"Sure, Jamie, it's my life! And don't think you can beat the _mighty_ Jack Frost." the winter spirit said, and then he covered his mouth. Jamie raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"The _mighty _Jack Frost? Since when you became like that, Jack?"

Jack waved away before answering, "no, I was just kidding! It's.. eh.." Jack flushed. _This is all because of Elsa! _he blamed the ice queen inwardly. Jack has never been very arrogant, anyway. Elsa is the first one who started calling him 'the _mighty_ Jack Frost'.

"Was just kidding? But your eyes said the absolutely different thing." Jamie shook his head, before yanking Jack's jacket to get the winter spirit closer to him. Jamie stared at Jack with serious face, which made Jack a bit nervous. "Jack, you know, you can tell me anything!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sure I can't." he replied.

"We are best friends, after all! Don't you want to be helped?!" Jamie snapped. To Jack's surprise, the boy suddenly smiled. "I'm sure you have a problem currently. C'mon, tell me! I won't judge."

Jack gulped, before pushing away Jamie. "No, Jamie, I don't have any. And, stop it. I lived way longer than you."

"Hah? What does living longer has to do with your problems?" Jamie said to Jack confusedly.

"Oh God, Jamie, sometimes you confuse me. I've spent my time watching people fighting, apologizing.. I've known everything better than you. You don't have anything to do with my problems."

Jack thought Jamie would frown and leave him – like he usually does if Jack refuses to tell him about his problems, but this time Jamie's smile get wider and then he chuckled. "Is it about love?"

Jack blushed. He turned around to hide his face. "N-no, of course not! Why would I..?" he stuttered.

"Hahaha, I'm sure it's about love! I caught you blushing, Jack~" Jamie continued, "who is this lucky girl, who can melt your frozen heart and avert your mind from fun things?"

"S-stop it, Jamie! You know nothing about this."

"Of course I don't, you haven't told me anything about it." Jamie retorted, he frowned. "Come on, you're wasting my time! I've got to get home before dark comes."

Jack finally faced Jamie, and the little boy found the winter spirit's face crimson. He wanted to laugh, but he respects Jack – so he didn't. "Come on, Jack! Or should we find some comfortable place to talk about _this_ girl?" he asked, his lips pulled into a smile.

"Er.. no, this spot is comfortable enough." Jack replied to him. "So, this girl is.. er.."

"You're so cute when you blush, Jack!" Jamie told the winter spirit, then he laughed. "I praise this girl for getting the winter spirit blush for the first time. Nobody can do it!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, say anything you want, Jamie." he paused for a moment, apparently waiting for Jamie to stop laughing. After the boy finally stopped, Jack opened his mouth and continued. "This girl, she has ice powers like I do, but hers is way more powerful and harder to unfreeze. I once got struck – at the shoulder – as well.." Jack explained. "She then lived with me at North Pole, at North's, and faked her identity. She once told me that her name is Megan, but hers is actually Elsa. Then we got close because we understand each other's feeling, especially our loneliness because of this power."

Jack drew in a breath before continuing to explain weakly. "Then one day, I went in a trip with her and the wind took us to a big bookstore, also in this town. She met her old friend.. and then they... ugh, they reunited but it's way too disgusting and I am super.. er.. I just don't like it."

"You're jealous!" Jamie corrected Jack, and then the winter spirit's pale face turned crimson. "Don't worry, Jack, it's normal! Okay, so then? What happened next?"

"Well, I decided to leave the bookstore and wait for her outside instead. In a few moments, she came out – crying. And then, I don't know.. it's just.. I pitied her so much and then my heart told myself to kiss her."

"AND DID YOU KISS HER?" Jamie replied loudly. Jack's face gets redder. He swept his gaze around and caught some people starting to turn their attention to both of them – no, mostly at Jamie. Most of them thought that Jamie is nuts for talking to the thin air.

But still, Jack covered Jamie's mouth immediately, and then put his index finger in front of his mouth.

"S-shut up! Everyone's watching!"

"I DON'T CARE! DID YOU?" Jamie shouted, his voice muffled because of Jack's hand.

Jack exhaled, and then took away his hand from Jamie's mouth and swept it using his jacket. "Of course I did." he said, red tints started to appear on his cheeks. Jamie rose his hand up and laughed triumphantly.

"Thanks God! Finally somebody succeeded of melting Jack's heart!" Jamie said joyfully. Jack let out a breath, and then he glared at Jamie.

"My heart's not frozen! Are you nuts?" he snapped at Jamie, but the boy doesn't feel pissed off. He is way to happy about the good news that he couldn't get angry.

"So? That's your problem?" Jamie questioned Jack. The winter spirit shook his head, he has the look of anxiety on his face.

"And then the next day I went away from North Pole, again, with her. The wind took us for the second time to the bookstore. You once told me that we, the Guardians, have a lot of books that talked about ourselves. So I intended to look for it and left Elsa alone – well, it's actually her wish. I found the book, but when I got out from the building, she is not there anymore.."

"Wait, you said Elsa?" Jamie looks surprised. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't really know.. but.. isn't Elsa the lost princess of Arendelle?"

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes, and then light started to hurt her eyes. She shut her eyes and then rubbed it, before opening it for the second time. She found herself laying on a bed..<p>

A familiar bed.

And then Elsa recognized the bed as _her_ bed that she used to use before running away. She sat up in shock and then swept her gaze around. She is surrounded by familiar things.

Her old things.

She is now in her room. Her old room, the room that belongs to her.

Elsa stood up and then walked towards the window nearby before opening it. She then stroke the windowsill while memories started to flash in her mind. She used to put things recklessly here, and in the end Anderson will be the one who take them and put it back to the place. Anderson had always been very kind and he helped Elsa a lot.

Suddenly Elsa felt her head aching. She winced as she touched her temple, and then started to massage it. Someone must've punched her or hit her so hard that it hurts so bad.

And suddenly a face of a person appeared on her mind.

_Jack!_ Elsa thought. _Where is he? Is he fine?_ Questions started to appear on Elsa's mind, mostly are questions that nobody can answer. She is really worried about Jack. _I need to meet Jack now, to make sure he is fine. And I'll-_

"So.. you're finally awake?"

Elsa looked up and found her sister, Anna, standing in the doorway. Her hair is braided as usual, and she is clothed in a delicate ivory silk dress – that Elsa recognized as the present that she gave to her sister for her thirteenth birthday. She didn't give it directly – she told her mother to give it to Anna.

The dress still fits her sister very well, showing the curves of her body. Anna is not her sister that used to be very cute and childish anymore – she has grown into a lady. She became very beautiful, and Elsa is sure everyone would fall in love with her at the first sight. Well, not everyone. And Elsa knows that her sister still have that childish personality.

Anna made her way towards Elsa, and then she hugged her sister tightly. "I miss you so much. Why do you have to go away?" she asked. Elsa wanted to hug her sister back, but her hands just don't want to obey her.

"Because I hate being trapped in this room." Elsa replied her sister. "I want to get some fresh air. I am so bored, inhaling the same air all the time. Well, I am being nonsense, aren't I?"

Elsa found her sister's hug loosened. "Well, not at all. I know the feeling, Elsa. I'm also very bored of being in the same place all the time. I want to be free.."

"You are free, sister. I am _not_."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked her. She let go of her sister and then put her hands on her sister's shoulders. She stared at Elsa's eyes, as if looking for any answers for her unspoken questions there.

"No, nothing. You know nothing.." Elsa answered, then she looked away. "Look, I am very sorry for leaving you here alone, okay? I was being an idiot.. wasn't I?"

Anna smiled with sad eyes. "No, you weren't. I understand your feeling, Elsa.." so then she hugged Elsa again for the second time. "Now... I want to ask you a question, Elsa."

"What is it?" Elsa asked her sister curiously.

".. will you forgive me for what I did that day, when you ran away?" Anna questioned her sister. She felt her sister's body tense after the question.

"Um.. of course, Anna. I am also very sorry for snapping at you."

"Eh, you did?" Anna asked in surprise. She let go of her sister and gazed at Elsa's face. The platinum blonde haired girl grinned.

"Are you pretending that you don't know, or you really don't know about it?" Elsa asked Anna. The fair skin of hers turned crimson.

"Of course I'm not pretending, Elsa."

"Well, yes, I did. I am so sorry, okay?"

"It's fine!" Anna answered, and then she hugged her sister tightly. "I won't let you go again, so I am hugging you tightly." she said, her childish personality emerged. Elsa laughed.

"Don't worry."

"Wow.. what a really happy moment of seperated siblings." drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. Both of the girls pulled away and then they turned their gazes at the door. It was Anna who stood and made her way to the door. Elsa only waits at her bed.

"Anderson! Ah, my guess was right." Anna said, and then she turned around to face Elsa. "Elsa! It's Anderson!"

"Anderson!" Elsa greeted her old friend. She tossed her blanket away and then rose to her feet, before reaching for Anderson and hugged him tightly. The man hugged her back, and they stayed at the same position for a few moments. It was Elsa who pulled away first.

Elsa opened her mouth, but then Anderson put his index finger on her lips. He smiled, and then he turned around. "Anna, I want to talk about something privacy with Elsa. Can you go out, please?" Anderson said to Anna, and then the smile vanished from her face. She frowned, but then she walked towards the door and left the room.

Elsa stared at Anderson in confusement. "What do you want to talk about, Anderson?"

The man scratched his neck. "Well, it's nothing actually. I just want to tell you.." he paused for a minute, before continuing, "I have to tell you that I'm slightly annoyed about Anna interrupting our conversation a few days ago."

Elsa's eyes widened. "A few days ago? It must be yesterday, you know." Elsa said to him, and then she became confused when Anderson chuckled.

"It's about.. 3 days, I suppose? You passed out and stayed asleep for three days." he said.

"Are you serious?!" Elsa replied, surprised. Anderson nodded.

"More than just serious." he said, and then the man made his way to Elsa. He smiles as he stares at Elsa's face. "You know, Elsa, it has been a really long time. When was the last time we met? It was the worst day ever."

"Not at all!" Elsa stared at him reproachfully. "It was also the best. We spent our day together without being annoyed. It was the best day ever, and I know it was the last day of my happy life."

"But now your happy life has started again, hasn't it?" Anderson asked. Elsa nodded.

"Sure, because you're now here again!" Elsa replied to him, her lips pulled into a big smile. Anderson smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Elsa, do you know..?"

"Know what?" Elsa said, once again confused. But Anderson didn't reply. Instead, he pulled Elsa into a deep hug. Elsa was startled, but then she hugged him back. "This is my wish for years that I couldn't get."

"Huh..?"

But Anderson is already kissing her. Elsa was absolutely shocked – her body became tense, her hands trembling. She pushed Anderson hard but didn't get the chance to slap him after she is finally snapped back to the reality.

But Anderson doesn't seem to be surprised or what – he is smiling as if nothing has happened at all. "What is it, Elsa? Why did you do that, huh? You don't want it?" he asked.

Elsa blushed. "W-what do you mean by..?"

"Let's be really honest this time, Elsa. You actually aren't mad right, for me doing that? You were just startled." Anderson said, his eyes observing Elsa. The girl dropped a sweat because of nervousness.

"Er.. I.." Elsa stuttered. She really can't find any words to say. But Anderson was right though, she weren't angry.

_She was just surprised._

"Oh, don't worry, Elsa. I know it only can be expressed. Right?" Anderson smiled. Elsa looked down at her hands.

"I-I don't know, this is my first time.." _oh yeah? What about Jack? _a voice asked her inwardly.

_Shut up, _Elsa told the voice.

"Wow, really? You really are innocent, Elsa." Anderson smiled, and then he pinned down Elsa's body on the bed. He smiled at Elsa, his hands locking the girl's. "The first? So, do you want more?"

_Elsa, don't! _said that stupid voice again, but Elsa ignored it. Instead, she smiled. "I don't know. What do you mean by more?" she said to him. Anderson chuckled.

"I can't say it by words, so I'll do it instead."

And then Anderson pinned down Elsa's body and kissed her, with his hands on the girl's waist. This time Elsa doesn't hesitate anymore – she could no longer keep her hands at her sides. She reached to cup the back of his neck, to tangle her fingers in the brown hair of Anderson's. She kissed back Anderson.

They did that without realizing that they're being watched by a pair of eyes.

* * *

><p>"You were right. If she's the lost princess.." Jack put his chin on his hand, the look of thinking appeared on his face.<br>Jamie stared at the winter spirit with unreadable expression.

"Yeah. She is Princess Elsa of Arendelle, who was announced to be gone about... a few weeks ago. A lot of people have been sent to look for her." Jamie said. "Oh, how sad. If only you can take her back to her castle.."

"I wouldn't!" Jack snorted. "She is the only one who can see me beside you and the guardians. She also understands myself very well.. yeah, it's because we bear the same power."

"Of course." Jamie said, he raised a brow. "Fine.. Jack, I think I've got to go now. My mother would punish me if I get home late. I wish you can find her soon. Bye!"

Jack waved goodbye at the little boy, and then they both left the spot where they talked about the lost princess. There's something that has been running around like a bunny on Jack's mind since he talked to Jamie about Elsa.

_I'm sure I know something_, Jack thought. He forced himself to remember anything, but nothing happened.

But then a memory appeared on Jack's mind.

It's when Jack was flying to the castle of Arendelle, and he heard some people crying and talking in mournful tones. He also remembered what the girl with strawberry brown hair said.

_"I can't go to find Elsa, of course.."_

_"I really wish Elsa can be found soon."_

Suddenly Jack felt himself being taken by the wind. "Hey, where are you taking me, wind?!" he shouted, but he got no answer – of course. The wind has never answered him, but it answers Jack by sending him hunches and feelings.

This time, Jack felt the different pressure – and the wind is taking him way faster than ever. It's like the wind has seen something and is really in hurry to show Jack, as if the '_thing_' can be gone just in a second, like UFOs.

Apparently the wind took Jack to the castle he once went to.

_Ah, this castle!_ Jack thought. He saw an open window nearby and then flew to it, before resting his feet on the windowsill and bent his head a little.

His eyes widened when he realized he came into the right room. He saw Elsa, talking to the boy that she hugged a few days ago at the bookstore. _Yuck_, Jack has never liked that man.

Jack has deafened his ears (**_it's just an expression!_**) because he doesn't want to eavesdrop and listen to their conversation. Jack doesn't know the name of that man, but that doesn't matter – calling him manslut is a lot better.

_You're jealous, aren't you?_ questioned a voice inwardly. Jack flushed slightly.

_Why would I?_ he snapped to the voice. He then turned his attention back to Elsa, and that man.

_Oh no, that man's walking towards Elsa with seductive eyes! _Jack insinuated soundlessly. He nibbled his lower lip, he wanted to go in and take Elsa away from that man but he couldn't. That man seemed to be very important for Elsa – Jack knew from the way Elsa look at him.

Jack's stomach clenched when he got the sight of that man kissing Elsa.

_N-no..._

He gripped his staff, the windowsill beneath his feet started to be covered in frosts. Jack can feel jealousy in his heart – this time he just couldn't ignore it. You can lie and fool everyone about yourself, but you can't lie to yourself. Jack is jealous, not anything else.

Jack drew in a breath, trying to get rid of the hurting feeling – but it doesn't work. He has never been very angry and jealous since.. uh, when? It has been a really long time.

A white, clear liquid streamed down Jack's cheek. He wiped it harshly, and then flew away from the window.

_I thought Elsa also feel the same as I do, since that day I kissed her at the bookstore and she kissed me back.._

_But I suppose I was wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**aww poor Jack! Pity on you buddy DX**

**I am so sorry I had to make Anderson kiss Elsa, it's all because of the plot so blame him XD (eh?) I am not really good in making plot so I am so sorry if sometimes you're kinda confused of my story XD  
><strong>

**Okay so I didn't write in the previous chapter that Elsa kissed Jack back when they were at the bookstore, but she did. Just for your information c:**

**And I have to admit that I really suck on writing kissing and seducing parts. I am so sorry XD I usually skip the kissing part when I am reading a fanfiction :3 *innocent smile* **

**Well I usually skip because.. just in case, you know. I fangirl over everything and I always nosebleed inwardly whenever my OTP is together XD**

**Okay, thank you for reading! And thank you for the reviews as well!  
><strong>

**What do you think about this chapter? Leave me some reviews before going away!~**


	16. Chapter 16: Sad Letter

Hello my dear readers. I am very sorry that I didn't update for months. I actually want to, but I just can't. In my country, there is some problem with the server. There's kind of website block, which disallowed me to open fanfiction. And that's why I couldn't open and update my story.

And I only can open fanfiction on my phone, and I can only read there. I couldn't write and make documents, due to my old smartphone. So yeah, I am very sorry and I think I can't continue the story anymore.

No no no omg that doesn't mean I won't continue it like forever, I will try to update if I can. I've already had thousands of drafts for the next chapters, but you know, I just can't post it. Don't worry, if one day there is no website block anymore in my country, I'll try updating.

So I wish for your understanding. I am very sorry.

:(

**P.S:** Don't call me a bitch and hate me, okay?

(this is my friends' idea omfg -_-)

XOXO  
>-Author<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: An Announcement

Hello guys! OMG guess what? FFN is no longer blocked in my country! I am so glad that I decided to tell this to you all, my lovely readers.

Did I disappoint you because of my sad letter? Oh God don't worry I will continue my story. I was surprised as well when I tried opening fanfiction and there wasn't any announcement saying it's block anymore. I was so happy that I jumped to my bed and rolled and fell to the floor! (this is too exaggerative lmao)

I wrote the sad letter at my school, using my teacher's laptop. I somehow can open FFN using her laptop. I was so desperate that day so I wrote that "Sad Letter".

Some of my close friends saw me writing it and one of them even tried messing the document up, but thanks God I can stop her.

For some of my readers especially **Evo** who reviewed after reading my Sad Letter, thank you so much! For **Evo,** thank you very much for your review. It was so long and at first I was kind of surprised, but it really helped me. Just in case suddenly the government blocked FFN again, I can use the method you suggested ;)

And hahaha about the previous chapter, I'll give you a spoiler! Elsa actually doesn't love Anderson, she doesn't have any feelings for Anderson at all. She actually is already in love with Jack but she hasn't realized it yet.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon! :)

I've also improved and learned a lot of things from the stories I read. I will try my best in improving the plot and the story!

Thank you for reading this letter. See you all later in the next chapter!

**XOXO,**

**- Author**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone! Well, I am so sorry I didn't update. I was having a writer's block. To be honest, in the first place I only write this story for fun – ****without any future plot to support the story. But I didn't expect it to have so much reviews. I also love this story very much, anyway, and guess I couldn't delete it. I don't want to disappoint my readers.**

**But as you know, I am an extremely lazy author. Soo.. please forgive me about this! Don't worry, it's not only letters as the previous chapters. I really write the next thing that happened in the story. I am so sorry for being such a lazy author! I wish you guys are not disappointed of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jack rubbed his eyes. Great, now he is so alone. It has been a month. He is really like a homeless person. The place he visits the most is Jamie's house. But he still can't stay there forever, because it would bother the kid. He shouldn't have left North Pole just because of Elsa. He was being too childish. What if the guardians can help him? They lived way longer than Jack, anyway. They should can help Jack about his problems.<p>

But my problem is... _love?_ Jack snorted. _Nope. A guardian isn't supposed to love. We live immortal lives and it would be worse if we love the mortal ones. _Jack played with his staff as he thought of Elsa. He awfully wanted to come to the castle and snatch the woman away from the freaking man who dared to kiss her girl.

Wait.

Jack was too distracted to observe the man's face. What if he knows about the man? Maybe he is an already grown-up man, but he might be a kid that once Jack shared happiness together. Or..? Jack really doesn't know. Being the guardian of fun, he really never observed the kids he played with. He only wants them to have fun, but he never really specifically observe them or remember each of them.

"Ugh.. guess I really have to go to North Pole." Jack mused. He straightened up, and then stretched for a moment. Sleeping on the bench of a tree is not so cool. It didn't make Jack feel more comfortable, instead it made his body hurt.

He stared at the lake in front of him. He was lost in thought for a while, before finally deciding and flew to hover over the lake. He froze it, and then smiled. "I guess this is farewell, my friend. I am finally going to go back to the guardians." he said. He received no answer, of course. Whoever saw him would think he is a crazy man who thinks that lake and such things are alive.

"Wind, time to go back to home! North Pole this time!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, my tiny elves, time for cookie!" the big man, known as the guardian of wonder – North. He put the tools he used to make a new, quite big train toy. The tiny elves approached him with a tray over their heads. The tray is full of cookies with loads kinds of forms. One of them has the form of snowflake. It was the first cookie that stole the guardian of wonder's eyes, making him snort.<p>

He bent his body to take the snowflake-formed cookie. He observed the cookie for a moment. "Oh okay, Jack. Where have you been, huh? You are being silly again, but this time I really have to try not to care." he said with his thick Russian accent, before biting into the cookie.

After finishing off the first one, North took the tray from the elves' head and then put it on his wooden table in his workroom, next to the tools he previously used. He devoured the cookies immediately, but is forced to stop when he heard the faint knock on his door.

"Hmm? Is that you, Tooth? Go in!" he said. The door was yanked open, and Tooth flew inside the room.

"North! Jack is inside his room!" she informed. The big man, who was holding a cookie to devour again in his big hand, turned his head at the direction of Tooth. His eyes was wide.

"How come?! And how did you know, anyway?"

Tooth put her hands on her hips. "Oh, please, North. I have always been checking his room. When I was being so hopeless and was flying past his room, I heard the sound of the window being opened. I was surprised. I quickly opened the door, and found him instantly. But Megan's not with him."

"That Megan.. is missing, isn't she?" North asked the obvious. Tooth glared at him.

"'course she is. Jack greeted me, but I was too busy gaping and quickly reached this place to tell you." Tooth said. "Oh, now, North! Ask him, ask him!"

The tooth fairy started to push North. The guardian of wonder glared at Tooth. "Ask what?! Isn't that what he does, being silly and disappear –"

"Don't be like that!" Tooth cut North off. "He is also one of the guardians! What if he has problems?! He has been gone for a month! The longest is usually only two weeks.. but this time.."

"What if he has already built his own lair? A castle made by crystals and frosts.."

"NORTH!"

"Fine, fine. I don't want you to shed any tears." North said sarcastically, as he moved away from Tooth. He reached the doorknob, and then twisted it before going out of the room.

The guardian of wonder sometimes think why Jack started to change after he came back with that girl, Megan. Bunny still kept his leery feelings towards the girl, of how she looked exactly like the missing princess of the Arendelle and how she seemed to be very secretive about her own life.

North sighed. "I am getting older." he said to himself. Although he is immortal, but whenever he gets to solve a problem, he felt as if he ages. Okay, he is really getting older because of Jack.

The guardian of wonder opened the door of Jack's room, revealing the winter guardian who is sitting with his back facing North. He quickly turned his head at the direction of the door. "Oh, hello, North. Um.. long time no see?"

North glared at Jack. He approached the winter boy, and then grabbed his head. Surprisingly, his hand is big enough. Jack winced and tried to move North's hand away from his head. "Ouch.. North, that hurts. Is that how you greet the person you haven't met for a month?" he said blatantly. He earned one more glare from the guardian of wonder.

"You have been gone for a month, kid. A month." North said. "Where have you been? And where did you stay? Don't you know how panicked we are, the guardians? Bunny started to curse more and more everyday, you know. I'm getting sick of it."

Jack sighed. "I am so sorry, North. I have a problem, well.. but how do I say it..."

"Megan, isn't it?" North guessed. Jack flinched at the sudden question.

"Well.. yes, she is. The last time I met her, I brought her to a.. bookstore. She said she would be waiting outside, since she is not in the mood.. I guess. When I finally got out from the building, she is no longer at the spot I left her. Nowhere to be seen." Jack explained. North exhaled loudly as he took away his hand from Jack's head. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I can say, you were stupid. You shouldn't ever leave a girl. Alone." North said. "And here I am, a daddy telling his son off about leaving a girl alone. Hilarious, isn't it?"

"Okay, stop it, North."

"I am not in the mood to tell you off, Jack." North said.

"Hmph.." Jack took a deep breath. "I guess.. she is already happy with another person."

Those sentences succeeded on taking North's attention. "What? Who?"

"Let me tell you the truth, North." Jack said. "Bunny wasn't wrong. Her real name is Elsa of Arendelle, the lost princess. I honestly have seen her. The wind took me to her castle. But the scenery that I saw was so... aggravating. I saw her kissing, so passionately with another person."

"You are in love with her."

Jack threw his hands up. "Whatever! I'll admit I love her. It's beyond only 'I like her'! I wouldn't be this jealous. And after seeing it, I left the castle and then became so homeless. I was so stressed out, and I moved from a place to another place. Thank Manny that Jamie had allowed me to live with him, although not the entire month. And so finally I decided to go back. I am such a mess!"

North stared at the crimson-faced Jack. His fists are clenched, and his chest rises and falls irregularly due to his anger. He was also panting.

The guardian of wonder sighed, and then massaged his temple. Manny should know about this. This is not good, really not good. That's why guardians aren't supposed to love the mortals. They will end like this, like Jack. So stressed out that they started to forget their job as a guardian.

"Let me tell you, Jack." North said. He pointed at Jack – precisely at his heart. "It hurt, doesn't it?"

"Obviously." Jack replied. He gripped onto his staff.

"You just have to go to the castle, meet Me– that Elsa girl whatsoever, and then ask her what happened that day. Ask her what is her intention in leaving you. Well – there may be another possibility that she was being taken by another people." North said. "You've got to clarify everything. Okay?"

Jack huffed.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, breakfast's ready!" Anna said from downstairs. The platinum blonde haired woman put down her comb, and then replied.<p>

"A moment, Anna." she said. She stared at her reflection on the mirror before her. Her rosy cheeks, already braided neatly hair.. people would say that she is perfect. She has got everything. But why does she always feel something is missing from her life? As if it's something she couldn't reach yet, and the only option is wait for it to come.

Suddenly Elsa remembered of Jack. She sighed. It has been a month. How come Jack has never come to check her? Save her? Well not, her life is fine now.. she has apologized to Anna and clarified everything. Told her about her feelings. Fortuantely Anderson is always there to support her, to help her when she lost words.

But still.. Jack. That man still has a place on her heart. _Wait what?_

_You love him, don't you? More than Anderson_. A voice replied.

Elsa shook her head. Well, she might like Jack, but.. love? No, not. Not again. She doesn't want to meddle with anything such as love. It's really frustrating, and sooner or later she will be a queen. There sure are lot of things to do as a queen.

"Elsa?"

"Coming!" Elsa said. When she stood up and turned around, she found Anderson at the doorway. She smiled. "Really, you don't have to come just to inform me that breakfast's ready, Anderson." the slender woman said to the brown haired man.

"Well, I don't mind, though. Anna's already waiting downstairs. The breakfast is pancakes, you know, her favorite." Anderson said. Elsa walked towards Anderson. The boy quickly pecked Elsa on the lips, and then grinned.

"Let's go." he said. Elsa nodded.

Since she got back to Arendelle, Anderson have kissed her so frequently. He also decided to stay in Arendelle longer. But Elsa never felt that happy. That excitement every girls feel when a handsome man like Anderson kissed them. Their stomach clenching, butterfly everywhere. Elsa doesn't feel so. She felt.. nothing?

_I don't know_.

After reaching the dining room, Elsa took a seat beside Anna. She is staring at Elsa with suspicious look. "What did you guys do upstairs? I guess I heard, somebody kissiiing~" she said, and then made the noises of kissing.

Anderson chuckled. "Stop it, Anna."

Anna waved her hand dismissively. "I can't accept the fact that Elsa has finally found her other part! I also need to find mine..." she said, and then grinned. "Forget it. Let's have feast already! My stomach had been making noises, you know?!"

Elsa smirked. "Okay, okay. Go ahead, Anna. You needn't wait for me."

* * *

><p>Elsa entered her room after having breakfast. Anderson followed behind her, and then smiled. "The floor's frosted again. Did you do this, Elsa?" he asked. Elsa turned her gaze upon the floor. The woman was quite surprised.<p>

_Frosts?_

Elsa shook her head.

"No. But isn't my room always covered by frosts? It's not a real deal, Anderson." Elsa said. She sat gracefully on her vanity. She observed them, and her eyes widened when she saw the mirror. The mirror is... cracked? Not entirely broken, only cracked. But the sight still slightly annoyed Elsa. "Oh, Anderson, look. The mirror is cracked. Can you get somebody to fix it?"

Anderson turned his head to observe the mirror. "Oh, awfully cracked. I will go by myself to the downtown to look for the change." he said, and then quickly walked towards the door. "Are you fine by yourself, Elsa? It may take a long time." Anderson said.

Elsa smiled, and then nodded. "Don't worry. I am totally fine. I appreciate your effort, Anderson." she said. The brown haired man nodded before leaving Elsa alone in the room. Elsa sighed, and then swept her gaze around her room.

Honestly, she is also surprised. Frosts, cracked mirror.

Another thing stole her attention. Her window is also covered in frosts – thick frosts.

_Frosts... Jack?_ Elsa thought confusedly. She shook her head. "No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't come. It has been a month and if he comes now.. ugh. Such a waste!"

_"But I did come, queen."_

Elsa gasped in disbelief, and turned around to see Jack behind her. A lot of emotions came through her, and she didn't know what to say. "Y-you... J-jack.." she stuttered.

Jack smiled. "Yes. How are you, Elsa?"

Elsa got angry. She put her hands on Jack's shoulder and shook him. "How dare you ask that!? _How are you_?! It has been a month and you haven't seen me yet! I have been dying, looking forward to the day when you finally come! But you never did! I am dying here, dying.. Although I had made peace, but I still feel comfortable! Don't you understand?!"

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand. "Elsa, calm down. Calm, down. I can explain –"

"What can you do, huh?! You've made me so angry and desperate, you know?! You.. you.. I'd rather to be in North Pole than here, you know.." she said, tears started to spill up. Jack sighed.

"I am so sorry, Elsa. My apologies. But.."

"Apologies aren't enough! Where have you been?! You must have been very busy, right?! You even forgot me.."

"No, I didn't! Okay? Don't be exaggerating!" Jack yelled, his voice rising. "I can explain about this, Elsa! You don't understand!"

"Yes, whatever, I don't understand! Because you never explained to me! All I do here is put on a face expression, being happy and listen to my sister and everyone about their life! But honestly, deep down, I have been dying to see you!" Elsa bit her lower lip. "I really hate you.."

Jack lost words. He doesn't know what to say. He really didn't expect Elsa to be so angry. So, the winter guardian took Elsa to a hug. "Look, I didn't mean to yell at you." Jack said. "I also want to meet you, you know? Let me tell you the truth."

As he explains, he patted Elsa's shaking back. "I actually have come here the day you were gone. Or.. the next day? I don't remember. It was so blurry. The wind took me here. Then I saw you, kissing with that brown haired man. I was so.. I don't know. I felt a lot of emotions, and it drove me mad. So I left, and started to act as a homeless person."

Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "Until finally I decided to come back to North Pole and..."

_"Elsa?"_

Elsa gasped after hearing her sister's voice and then turned around quickly. "Yes, Anna?" she replied, trying her best to keep her voice normal. Anna didn't answer, instead she tried to open the door but to no avail.

"Why is your door locked? Please open up!" she said.

Elsa dropped a sweat. "I don't even know why they're locked.." the platinum blond haired female walked towards the door, utterly forgotten of Jack. She tried to open the door by twisting the doorknob fruitlessly.

"Okay, let's just get to the point. The door won't open. Why are you shouting to thin air? You're talking as if you're with somebody, yet –"

"N-no! I-I'm just.." Elsa stuttered. _Crap_, she thought. She had always forgotten to control her emotions. Now, the room is starting to be cold, and she doesn't know what to answer.

_"Just say that it's Jack Frost."_

Elsa turned her head at the forgotten guest. "You're still here?" she said.

"That's quite harsh." Jack replied.

Elsa sighed. "I am talking to Jack Frost, okay?"

To Elsa's surprise, Anna chuckled. "Guess you hit your head on the table again. Did you? Well, I'll leave you this time, because I am going to the kitchen. Don't hit your head again!"

After hearing the faint footsteps of Anna's, Elsa sighed in relief. After remembering that she still have a guest, the girl turned her head and glared at the winter guardian – who is leaning into his staff. "Your presence her is really dangerous, you know? Such a disaster." she blurted out.

Jack's shoulder started to ache. "I am here to take you back to North Pole."

"Impossible."

Jack shrugged. The winter boy flew to the window and stood on the windowsill. "And, I forgot to tell you. You have set me into a dangerous condition." he said.

Elsa's brows knitted in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Long time ago, you hit my shoulder with your ice powers, and I haven't found a cure yet." Jack said. He showed the torn spot on his jacket, showing his hurt shoulder.

Elsa massaged her temple. "Trolls?"

"They can't see me." Jack said. "Guess I have to ask North instead, then."

Elsa took a moment before she comprehended what Jack had just said. "H-huh? Wait!" the girl stared up quickly but didn't find Jack anywhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish the chapter didn't disappoint you, though. Now I have 3 stories... I am on third grade.. I guess everything really pulled me away from updating. I am sorry.<strong>

**And I guess this story is not as interesting as it was before. (well, idk...) I am beginning to lose interest in writing. I am so sorry, but I will do my best on continuing this story! I also am confused about the future chapters, due to the reason that I in the first place only write this story for fun.**

**I am so sorry. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
